Et la vie Continue
by WhiteLili
Summary: Oubliez les saisons 5 et 6. Que serait devenu Tree Hill si tout avait tourné autrement à la fin du lycée ? Les années ont passées... que sont-ils devenus ? BL-LP-NH
1. Où tout commence

J'ai commencé à écrire une fic il y a quelques temps déjà, fatiguée d'attendre la saison 6 d'OTH.

C'est une vision assez particulière de Tree Hill, pas toujours rose, mais où les 5 amis sont toujours présents, et toujours aussi liés... enfin presque.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

Elle rêvait. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation agréable cette fois-ci. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait.

Assise seule dans cette pièce, elle pensait à tout cela, à la raison qui l'avait amenée ici, à ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui la préoccupait depuis quelques temps.

Après tout, tout avait changé, et rien du tout en même temps. Elle vivait toujours dans cette petite ville où elle avait grandi, dans la même maison immense, où personne d'autres qu'elle ne vivait. Pas qu'elle n'en était pas fière, d'avoir su rester près de ses racines, de ces gens qui étaient sa vie et son univers. Elle en était même plutôt heureuse, malgré ce petit sentiment de regret de n'avoir pas connu le monde qui la prenait parfois. Elle rêvait de grandes choses, et cela ne rimait pas avec Tree Hill. Du moins, c'est l'idée qu'elle s'était forgée tout au long de ces années. Et à force de se le répéter, elle avait fini par s'y faire, et au sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller contre…

La sonnerie d'un portable la fit sortir de ses pensées. Le sien, évidemment.

« Toujours ok pour ce soir ? »

Elle tapa une réponse rapide tout en songeant qu'elle aurait préférée un bain chaud et une verveine au creux du canapé. Ou peut-être un whisky… Ce soir déciderait pour elle. D'habitude, elle aimait ces soirées filles, habitude du premier jeudi du mois, où elles pouvaient se retrouver seules et discuter de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela permettait de maintenir ce lien qui avait mis si longtemps à se tisser. Pas qu'elle ne voyait jamais les filles, après tout, elles se voyaient constamment, mais au fil du temps, même si les raisons de leurs retrouvailles mensuelles avaient partiellement disparues, ce rendez-vous était devenu un rituel.

Mais ce soir, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle redoutait l'issue de tout ça, et les conséquences que cela aurait sur leur vie.

* * *

Bip. Trois fois bip. Puis le silence.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la jeune fille posa son stylo et ramena ces cheveux en arrière. Elle se leva doucement et fila regarder le message arrivé. « Même lieu, même heure ». Cette nouvelle lui redonna temporairement le sourire. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement, seule à nouveau, elle était heureuse que leur bonne vieille habitude n'ait pas changée, même si la cause principale de l'instauration de cette tradition n'était désormais plus en vigueur.

« Allez, on s'y remet » pensa-t-elle tout bas… « Encore quelques unes, et je décroche… Après tout, j'ai encore le droit de m'amuser et de sortir sans être responsable, j'en ai fini de jouer les grandes personnes… du moins pour ce soir ».

Sur cette résolution, elle courut à son bureau, en priant que les prochaines feuilles qui tomberaient sous son nez soient propices à conserver intacte sa bonne humeur renaissante.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, une troisième jeune fille s'acharnait à faire rentrer dans un placard les quelques affaires qui trainaient encore par terre… Dans un coin de la pièce, le regard amusé, son compagnon observait le ballet un peu maniaque qui se jouait devant ses yeux depuis une demi-heure.

- « Ne reste pas là à me regarder, et vient plutôt m'aider, espèce d'idiot ! »

- « J'aurais aimé, mais, sans façon. C'est bien plus drôle de te regarder butiner à droite à gauche pour ranger une pagaille que tu as toi-même mis en place deux jours plus tôt ! ».

Elle esquissa un sourire, et lui lança un pull en pleine figure.

- « Puisque c'est comme ça, laissons-le en place, ce bazar. Après tout, que je porte des vêtements froissés ou non, je suis toujours aussi bien perçue… et surtout mise à la porte, alors… Qu'à cela ne tienne, vivons dans le désordre ! »

Il s'approcha doucement et la prit par la taille. Calant son menton sur son épaule, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. « L'important, après tout, c'est que tu fasses impression sur moi… Et d'après ce que j'en sais, avec ou sans vêtements, tu restes la plus désirable et la plus talentueuse des femmes. »

Touchée par les paroles de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, elle rougit. Essayant de trouver une contenance, elle regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard à sa sacro-sainte soirée.

- « Bien essayé, beau parleur, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller voir mes amies, pas à nouveau ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle déposa un tendre baiser rapide sur sa joue gauche, s'échappa de ses bras et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

- « Ta sacro-sainte soirée, voilà encore une occasion pour dire du mal de ceux qui vous supportent à longueur de journée » lui cria-t-il depuis la chambre. En riant, il se baissa pour ramasser ce pull qu'il avait vu de si près deux minutes auparavant, et se dirigeant vers l'armoire grande ouverte. « Et dire qu'il va falloir que ce soit moi qui finisse tout cela… ».

Elle était là, toujours assise et dans ces pensées, quand un frisson la parcourut. Décidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour. Après quelques moments d'hésitations, elle reconnu ce sentiment qui l'avait tant de fois saisi : elle avait peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était ce qui causait cette peur. De toute manière, elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !


	2. Pas encore

Je poste le chapitre 2 dès aujourd'hui, histoire de ne pas faire trainer le récit. Aviez-vous deviné qui était qui ?

* * *

- « Mlle Sawyer, Mr Dibalsky vous attend dans son bureau ».

« Enfin » se dit-elle, après trois quart d'heure d'attente, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. « Et tout ça pour ça, encore un coup dans l'eau, à tous les coups. ». Ce faisant, elle prit son sac et sa pochette, et entra dans le bureau dont la porte avait été ouverte par la secrétaire.

- « Bonjour, asseyez-vous, mademoiselle. Paul Dibalsky. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens pour vous présenter de vive voix le projet dont nous avons parlé au téléphone l'autre jour. » Devant les yeux apparemment sans étincelles de son interlocuteur, Peyton précisa « Le projet Musiquécole. »

- Ah oui, ce projet là. Intéressant, j'avoue. Vous disiez donc que vous pouviez me montrer les ébauches ?

- Tout à fait. C'est un projet que j'entends mener avec les écoles de la ville, avec des interventions dans les établissements et dans mon propre établissement, le Tric, autour de la création artistique, pour leur faire toucher du doigt l'intérêt de s'ouvrir à la culture et à la musique plus particulièrement. Le projet consiste à faire créer à chaque niveau scolaire intégré dans la démarche une activité culturelle liée à la musique, chorale, orchestre musical ou de percutions, et…

- Je vois, la coupa-t-il. Et vous venez me demander un financement à la hauteur de votre…. « projet ».

Cette interruption agaçât Peyton. Elle n'aimait pas les banquiers, et celui-là, particulièrement. Mais elle conserva son calme, l'avenir de sa société en dépendait.

- « Oui, tout à fait, mais seulement parce qu'il me faudra investir dans du matériel, et avancer les fonds de la deuxième partie du projet, celle de la mise sur pied d'un festival jeunes et musique. » Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit une plaquette résumant les propos qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé finir.

- Eh bien, Mlle Sawyer, c'est un projet ambitieux que vous avez là… j'en parle à mes associés, et je vous recontacte. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, j'ai d'autres clients » conclut-il, tout en se levant et en lui indiquant la porte gracieusement.

« Encore un qui ne me rappelleras jamais » pensa Peyton en sortant du bâtiment. Le froid la saisit d'un coup, et elle revint à la réalité. Le mois de septembre était plutôt dur cette année et l'été indien promis par les chaines météo se faisait attendre… Tant pis. Elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement chez elle. Dieu qu'elle aimait cette maison, malgré tout ce qu'elle contenait de malheurs et de souffrance. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et fouillant deux minutes dans son armoire, dégota un pull qu'elle enfila sur le champ. Puis, dévalant les escaliers dans l'autre sens, elle attrapa son sac jeté là en entrant et repartit en direction du café où ils avaient leurs habitudes.

* * *

- « Désolée les filles, je suis en retard…

- Pourquoi cela ne nous étonne plus ? lui glissa dans un rire Haley, installée confortablement dans son fauteuil. Sur ces mots, elle fit un signe au barman et commanda sans un son un café crème.

- Ce sera plutôt un Manhattan, corrigea Peyton, j'ai envie de me faire tourner la tête ce soir. Et comme ce ne sont pas les hommes d'ici qui y arrivent, il faut bien compenser autrement ».

- Ca, j'en conviens, et j'approuve même, murmura Brooke doucement. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas. Joe, la même chose, mais en double, ce soir, j'oublie tout !

- N'oublie pas les clefs de chez toi en partant, c'est tout ce que je demande, lui répondit la voix de Joe, déjà en train de préparer leur verre.

- Tu as raison Brooke, lui dit Haley, oublie que depuis deux ans, tu ne sors pas, en dehors de cet unique jeudi par mois, et ce pour une excellente raison… »

Répondant d'un sourire trop appuyé pour être vrai, Brooke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces deux ans passés. Depuis que son histoire avec Lucas avait repris, elle avait quelque peu transformé son style de vie. D'agitée chronique comme l'appelait Peyton, elle était devenue une vraie casanière, presque pantouflarde par moment. Elle avait arrêté de courir les restaurants, les bars et les clubs branchés où elle vidait chaque soir son esprit, et son compte bancaire. Grâce à lui. A cause de lui, disaient certaines anciennes copines de sorties. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien de ces trois dernières années. Il l'avait accueilli gentiment après l'incendie de son appartement, et il l'avait hébergé sans rien lui demander. Après tout, cela lui faisait de la compagnie, et il en avait besoin à ce moment-là. Un soir, poussée par une force étrange, elle l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre, et s'était allongé à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, ils avaient passé la nuit ainsi, côte à côte, et la suite n'avait été que du bonheur. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué cette nuit-là, mais ils étaient heureux. Et cela lui suffisait, même si elle avait perdu quelques copines de fiesta.

Peyton la sortit de ses pensées. « Alors, et ton entretien ? Dis-moi que cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas renversé les mannequins en sortant …

- Bah, tu sais, comme d'habitude, j'attends une réponse. Mais pour vendre des pantalons à des mamies, pas besoin d'avoir trop d'expérience. Cela devrait aller, en attendant ».

Haley intervint.

- « Mais pourquoi t'obstines-tu à passer ces entretiens, à postuler pour ces emplois que tu n'aimes pas, et que tu abandonnes trois mois plus tard ? Tu as du talent Brooke, tu le sais, tu devrais persévérer dans ta voie, et ne pas laisser un échec réduire ta vie à deux slips et trois chaussettes dans une boutique minable du centre-ville.

- J'en sais rien, tu sais, recommencer à zéro, c'est dur, et je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage… Devoir faire ses preuves, se battre jour après jour pour être entendue, ce n'est plus de mon âge. » En disant cela, elle se rendit compte elle-même de la bêtise qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Plus de son âge à 25 ans… Elle éclata de rire en même temps que ses deux amies.

- « N'importe quoi, Brooke ! Comme si certaines personnes pouvaient résister à B. Davis ! » Peyton riait aux éclats. « Même le facteur en pince pour toi, alors, séduire des investisseurs, des actionnaires et des clients, c'est de la tarte ! Pas comme ta copine, qui a encore essuyé un refus… » Devant la mine attristée de son amie, elle ajouta « Haley, je te promets, notre projet se concrétisera un jour, mais il semblerait que cela ne se fasse pas avec la Disponibili-Bank »

- « De toute manière, avec un nom pareil, rien ne risque de se faire avec eux » conclue Brooke, dans un rire. « Allez, assez parlé boulot, si on parlait du reste. Haley, et ce documentaliste dont tu nous as si loooonguement parlé le mois dernier ? Il s'arrache les cheveux devant ton sourire ravageur ? »

* * *

Un chapitre un peu court mais j'espère que cela vous a plu !

Merci pour les reviews !


	3. Faire Face

NDA : Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que la suite continuera à vous accrocher !

* * *

Haley ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle allait encore se faire balader par ses amies si jamais elle leur disait ce qu'elle avait fait durant ce mois. Elle l'aimait bien Franck, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de l'aborder. Et passer une touillette à café à un collègue n'était pas une démarche d'approche qui satisferait Brooke et Peyton.

« Eh bien, disons que…. Bon, ben, après tout, pourquoi nier, il ne s'est rien passé ! C'est plus fort que moi, devant lui, je suis une collégienne, une pauvre gamine qui tremble et qui rougit. Terrible la prof de lettres, capable de dompter le plus coriace des ado et incapable de prononcer deux phrases qui ne soient pas « bonjour, ça va » et « le temps est merveilleux aujourd'hui » alors qu'il pleut sans bégayer… Allez-y, riez, moquez-vous, engueulez-moi, mais de toute manière, je suis perdue… » Sur ce, elle vida son verre d'un trait, et leva la main pour commander la même chose. Peyton avait raison, avoir la tête qui tourne, ce n'était pas si mal pour une fois.

Les deux amies sourirent. Elles le savaient bien, Haley n'était pas du genre entreprenante. Mais là, c'était presque désespérant.

« Après tout, pourquoi me forcer ? Je suis très bien comme je suis en ce moment, cela me permet de vous voir quand je le veux, fini la contrainte de rentrer à des heures raisonnables, de faire le maximum pour qu'on vous regarde et vous apprécie, pour qu'on ne se dise pas que vous seriez mieux seul, ou dehors, fini les soirées à supporter les copains et la pagaille qu'ils laissent en partant, fini... »

La porte qui s'ouvrit la coupa net. Dans l'entrée du bar se tenait Nathan, et il n'était pas seul. Malheureusement, ce n'était si son frère ni un de ses amis qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

Elle avait les cheveux longs et bouclés, qui lui tombaient délicatement sur les épaules. Son manteau rouge éclairait la pièce et attirait les regards. Pourtant, elle était simple, et son sourire s'accordait parfaitement avec son allure, discrète et distinguée. Haley la détesta au premier regard. Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle devait être parfaite, il ne se serait pas contenté d'autre chose, et que s'il prenait le risque de l'emmener ici, c'était qu'elle était bien plus qu'une fille d'un soir.

Parcourant le café du regard, Nathan cherchait un coin où aller s'asseoir. Il aimait venir ici, et pour un nouveau rendez-vous avec elle, ce n'était ni trop sophistiqué, ni trop populaire, l'endroit parfait en somme. En tournant la tête, il aperçut la table du fond où étaient attablées les filles. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de présenter aussi tôt sa nouvelle amie au groupe, mais les ignorer aurait été encore pire. Résigné, il mit sa main dans le dos de sa cavalière d'un soir, et lui chuchota qu'il se devait de lui présenter des gens. « Ce sera rapide, je te le promets. Après, toute la soirée est à nous. »

Il s'avança vers la table des filles, et les salua d'un signe de tête. « Brooke, Peyton, Haley, quelle surprise de vous voir ici. Je vous présente Erin. Erin, voici Brooke, Peyton et Haley, des amies proches. »

Alors que Nathan faisait les présentations, les filles détaillaient en silence, et plus ou moins discrètement, la nouvelle venue.

« Elle est jolie, quoi qu'un peu trop distinguée… mais alors ce rouge, je lui pique son manteau quand elle veut, pensa Brooke. Enchantée Erin, dit-elle dans un grand sourire. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » C'est alors qu'elle sentit une douleur saisissante la prendre à la jambe. Réprimant une grimace, elle tenta de faire bonne figure face aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement pour elle, Nathan et sa convive s'esquivèrent vite après un « bonne soirée » timide lancé aux filles.

- « Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal, espèce de vieille bique !

- Tu l'as mérité. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même, avoua Haley, qui avait été prise d'une furieuse envie de taper du pied deux minutes auparavant. Malheureusement pour son amie, c'était sur le pied de celle-ci que le coup était tombé.

Le silence retomba sur la table des trois amies. D'un geste vif, Haley remit en place la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ces yeux, et en profita pour masquer la tristesse qui venait de les ternir.

- Joe, il vient ce verre ? hurla-t-elle en direction du bar, histoire de se trouver une contenance.

Dans le cœur de Peyton, une pointe se fit sentir. « Et voilà que ça recommence… A la banque, dans la voiture, maintenant ici, quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ! » pensa-t-elle, consciente au fond d'elle-même qu'elle connaissait la cause de tout cela. Invisible à ses yeux, ce malaise n'empêcha pas Brooke de prendre la parole.

- Bon, les filles, je propose que l'on change stratégiquement de lieu. Ce n'est pas ici que l'on trouvera notre bonheur masculin, sans vouloir t'offenser, Joe. Que pensez-vous d'aller faire un tour au Tric ?

- Pour que je puisse voir la montagne de factures qui s'amoncellent sur le bureau à l'entrée, non merci, rétorqua Peyton, que l'idée soudaine de remettre les pieds au boulot n'enchantait guère. Remarque, cela ferait un peu d'argent au club, trois entrées, plus toutes les consommations que Brooke ne manquera pas de nous offrir…

- Et avec un peu de chance, ajouta Haley, j'y croiserais quelques uns de mes élèves, afin de me sentir encore plus minable… Désolée les filles, ce sera sans moi, je vais rentrer. Je ne me sens pas bien, surement la fatigue…

- Bien entendu ma belle, rétorqua Brooke, pas dupe. La fatigue.

Peyton sauta sur l'occasion. Ce soir, elle fêterait seule son nouvel échec. Un de plus.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais aussi. Le rendez-vous, c'était à trois. A deux, je n'joue plus ». Elle prit ses affaires, tendit son sac à Haley qui agrippa son manteau, voyant dans la fuite de Peyton un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance de Brooke, et à son sermon.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les filles étaient parties, laissant Brooke seule avec les cadavres de cocktails, et une vague sensation d'abandon.

« C'est ça, les filles, bonne soirée, et… girls power, hein ?! ». Dépitée, elle prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dans sa précipitation, elle heurta un client qui venait d'entrer, et fit tomber ses clefs. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser, et en se levant, remarqua du coin de l'œil le dessin sur la manche de son obstacle du moment. Intriguée par une impression de déjà-vu, elle leva les yeux. La surprise lui fit à nouveau tomber ses clefs, qui restèrent à terre.

* * *

C'est un peu court, je sais, mais la suite viendra vite !


	4. Plus dure sera la chute

NdA : Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

La suite a tardé, désolée, vraiment....

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et émergea doucement de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Impossible de savoir l'heure, ni même le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de se lever, mais fut prise d'un vertige et retomba la tête la première d'où elle était venue.

« Aie ». Les coussins avaient amorti sa chute. Bon point, elle était dans un lieu où le confort existait. Ca la changeait. Petit à petit, les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir. Soirée avec les filles. Interruption masculine. Soirée écourtée. Retour à la maison, seule, encore une fois. Ah oui, maintenant, elle savait. Tequila et Bourbon, pas bon mélange. A retenir, pour les prochaines fois.

Désembuée, elle réussit à se mettre sur pied, et à rejoindre la pièce d'à côté. « Encore dormi sur le canapé. Va falloir que je change de mode de vie un de ces jours. Ou que j'installe le lit par ici… ». Un café lui ferait du bien. Et une douche. Fébrilement, elle entreprit de gagner la salle de bain afin de se plonger sous le jet d'eau. La vague glacée qui l'y attendait la réveilla en sursaut. « Facture non payée. Et merde. » Décidemment, cette journée s'annonçait longue. Et pénible surtout.

* * *

Une odeur de café titillait les narines de Brooke. Espérant que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve, elle entrouvrit les yeux et allongea le bras. Vide. Peut-être que le café n'était pas qu'un rêve. Revigorée par l'idée d'un petit déjeuné, elle sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine où Lucas finissait son repas.

- « Il t'en reste, lui dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas rester, on m'attend à la librairie tôt ce matin. » Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux. « J'espère que votre soirée s'est bien passée. Tu es rentrée tard »

- Oh, tu sais, rien de bien différent d'habitude, les bavardages traditionnels, rien de bien intéressant pour toi. Qu'y a-t-il au programme de la journée pour que tu sois si pressé ?

- On reçoit la visite d'un auteur, et Henry m'a demandé de mettre en place un rayon spécial pour la séance de dédicace. A ce sujet, ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais surement devoir manger avec lui, et cela finira tard. » Sur le chemin de la porte, il passa devant Brooke et s'arrêta. « Tu a l'air bizarre, tu es sure que tout va bien ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Brooke hocha la tête. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée ».

Rassuré, il l'embrassa à nouveau et sortit de la maison. Depuis qu'il était passé chef, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps le matin pour profiter d'elle, mais ce job à la librairie était très important pour lui, et ils avaient acceptés de faire des concessions. Peut-être que par ce biais, il finirait un jour, lui aussi, par être accueilli dans ces endroits où il passait le plus clair de son temps depuis des années.

De son côté, Brooke se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Elle était rassurée que Lucas soit parti le cœur léger, et elle était inquiète en même temps. La rencontre d'hier soir avait été très perturbante, et elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir lui en parler sans qu'il ne se mette en colère. Un frisson la fit reprendre ses esprits. « Plus tard les états d'âme, maintenant, il faut s'activer ma petite Brooke. Tu as du pain sur la planche d'ici à lundi ! ». Elle sauta sur ces deux pieds et courut vers la chambre. Le monde ne l'attendait pas. Pas encore du moins, mais cela viendrait. Et plus vite que prévu avait-elle décidé !

* * *

Frappant vivement sur la porte, Haley se frottait les bras pour se réchauffer. Quel temps horrible ! Un froid de canard. Heureusement qu'un café l'attendait de l'autre coté de la porte, cela lui permettrait d'effacer ce début de matinée morose.

Peyton lui ouvrit rapidement.

- Entre ma belle, fais comme chez toi, lui lança-t-elle, déjà dans la cuisine. Le café coule, j'arrive !

Haley se débarrassa de sa veste, et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Peyton vivait seule, et cela se voyait. Mal rangée, la maison était en piteux état. Des pinceaux se courraient après, enjambant des tubes de peintures, des feuilles de papier à même le sol, et quelques affaires trainaient dans un coin, négligemment jetées comme elles venaient. Avançant de quelques pas, Haley reconnut enfin Peyton. La pièce suivante présentait un contraste saisissant : sur les murs blancs étaient fixés d'immenses étagères, toutes remplies par les vinyles collectionnés par son amie. Il devait y en avoir plus d'un millier, entassé là, dans un classement que seule la jolie blonde maitrisait. Seul héritage de sa mère biologique, ils étaient bichonnés et choyés au plus au point.

- « Avec un ou deux sucres ton café ?

- Un seul, merci, j'essaye d'arrêter… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas gagné ! » Revenant s'asseoir au salon, Haley remarqua les traits tirés de son amie. Au même moment, Peyton se faisait exactement la même réflexion.

- « Eh bien, nos vertes années semblent derrière nous à ce que je vois. Il nous faut plus de repos….

- .. et moins d'alcool, enchaina Haley. Ce n'est pas bon pour notre corps….

- Oui, mais cela fait tellement de bien à notre tête pour un moment…. » Après ces quelques banalités, le silence revint. Toutes les deux étaient perdues dans leurs pensées. Par-dessus sa tasse de café, Peyton observait Haley. Elle avait pris un coup de vieux. Et pourtant, elle n'avait que 25 ans. Les mois par lesquels elle était passée l'avaient sacrément abimée. Cernée, renfermée, les lèvres souvent serrées dans une moue triste, elle avait perdue de son éclat. Ces yeux avaient arrêtés de pétiller le jour ou elle et Nathan avaient mis un terme à leur relation. Cela avait été dur, mais à y regarder de plus près, c'était un bienfait pour eux deux. Leur vie de couple n'était plus depuis longtemps, et les années à se chercher un avenir conciliant leurs désirs, dans cette ville qu'ils n'avaient pu quitter, les avaient épuisés, éloignés puis séparés.

- « Concernant hier…

- « Concernant hier… » Elles rirent de ce brusque et inattendu unisson.

- « Merci de m'avoir suivie, et permit de m'esquiver. Je n'avais plus la tête à faire la fête, j'ai aimé ta camaraderie sur ce coup.

- Oh, tu sais, c'était une porte de sortie pour moi aussi, je l'avoue. Haley… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et à voir ta tête hier soir, j'ai bien une idée de la cause de tout cela…. »

Cherchant ses mots, Haley ne savait que dire. Comment parler de tout cela sans paraître idiote et désœuvrée. Après tout, c'était à cause d'elle-même qu'elle était dans cette situation, et elle avait l'impression de se plaindre depuis 6 mois…

- « N'as-tu jamais pensé que tu avais eu ta chance, et que ton tour était passé ? Que malgré toi, tu savais pertinemment que tu ne retrouverais jamais ce que tu as eu, et que pour enfoncer le clou, le destin vient te narguer en agitant sa cruelle réalité sous tes yeux ? Eh bien, voilà où j'en suis. Et je me sens si conne de…, de me trouver dans cet état là, mais c'est la vie…. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues… Nathan, c'était mon âme-sœur, l'homme unique qui ne devait vivre que pour moi… et regarde où j'en suis… où nous en sommes… deux inconnus qui se croisent dans un bar à la tombée du jour, et qui sont incapables de rester plus de deux minutes ensemble sans qu'un détestable silence s'installe…. Tu vois, Peyton ? »

Cette dernière secouât doucement la tête. Bien sur qu'elle voyait. Elle avait l'impression qu'Haley lui détaillait sa vie….

- « Peyton ? As-tu déjà ressenti ça ? Avoir trouvé cette personne qui fait battre ton cœur si fort… et qui…

Les sons sortirent de la bouche de Peyton sans que celle-ci n'en soit vraiment consciente. « Lucas ».

* * *

Reviews... reviews !


	5. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière…

NdA : Pour me faire pardonner du long temps d'attendre, deux d'un coup en une seule soirée. Incroyable, non ?

* * *

- « Lucas ? Haley ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche dans un flot intense et rapide. Peyton, tu te rends compte, cela n'a pas assez duré, il faut encore remettre ça sur le tapis ? Et Brooke, y as-tu…

- Devant la fenêtre. Lucas est devant la fenêtre Haley. »

L'intervention de Peyton lui cloua le bec. La bouche ouverte, Haley tourna la tête et, en effet, aperçut son meilleur ami derrière la fenêtre.

- « Entre, c'est ouvert, pervers ! lui hurla la propriétaire de la maison. « Le café est dans la cuisine, sers-toi en passant et vient noyer ta peine dans cette réunion des Joyeux Anonymes ».

Une tasse à la main, le jeune homme vint s'asseoir sur le pouf qui trônait au milieu de salon. La bonne humeur de Peyton lui avait redonné le sourire. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup à ce moment précis. A vrai dire, cette pause et ce café improvisé en compagnie de ses deux amies étaient pour le moment le seul moment agréable de sa matinée. Erman Doyle était un type imbuvable, et ses exigences de star de seconde zone avaient fini par exaspérer Lucas. Plus à l'ombre. Mais pas trop, j'ai froid. Et une corbeille de fruits avec ça. Ah oui, mais pas d'oranges. En revanche des mangues… Mais où voulait-il que Lucas trouve des mangues au mois de septembre ! Tout ça pour un malheureux roman de gare qui se vendait comme on vend des chaussettes, vite pour ne pas trop en regarder la couleur. A avaler en vitesse, quand on s'ennuie et qu'on ne veut pas réfléchir… Et dire que lui galérait depuis tant d'années pour approcher des éditeurs qui auraient acceptés de publier son roman. « Oublie ça » se dit-il en secouant la tête, « et profite de l'instant de répit ».

- « Alors, Luke, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu… Il est vrai que la console est restée chez Nathan, planta Haley, mi-acerbe, mi-taquine. Mais je t'assure que les repas sont meilleurs chez moi. Et puis, c'est ma quinzaine de garde, ne l'oublie pas. »

Lucas esquissa un sourire. Elle lui avait manqué.

- « Mea culpa ma belle, je plaide coupable. J'ai été débordé de boulot, et je t'ai négligé. Mais je me rattrape maintenant ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma visite. Ta commande est arrivée au magasin. 32 exemplaires de Shakespeare tout beaux tout neufs. Mais tu penses vraiment que faire lire « Roméo et Juliette » à tes élèves est une bonne idée ?

- Qui c'est le prof ici, monsieur je me mêle de tout ? Et puis, quoi de mieux que leur montrer ce qu'est l'amour avant qu'ils ne le rencontrent, histoire qu'ils ne tombent pas dans le premier panneau venu, ajouta-t-elle, un peu blasée.

- Sur ces propos hauts en couleurs et en joie de vivre, je vous propose d'aller prendre l'air. » L'initiative de Peyton fit mouche sur le sourire d'Haley. Et sur la joie de Lucas. Cela annonçait qu'il allait devoir repartir à la chasse aux mangues. A cette pensée, il regretta immédiatement le pouf du salon de Peyton.

* * *

Plantée comme un bâton, Brooke s'arrachait les cheveux. Le choix était difficile, et crucial. Il chamboulerait sa vie à jamais, et s'engager dans cette voie risquait de réduire à poussière tout ce qu'elle avait construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. « Ne fais pas de bêtises Brooke, tu le regretterais… Allez ma grande, on se décide… bon, allez, on y va… » D'un geste, elle attrapa ses talons bleus. Dans un éclair, elle se vit, assise au milieu d'une salle d'attente, coincée au milieu d'une dizaine de personnes toutes plus désespérées les unes que les autres, et, comble de l'horreur, ses chaussures étaient assorties à la couleur des sièges de la maison de l'emploi. Elle lâcha dans un geste brusque la paire désormais bannie, et se saisit d'une paire de bottines noires. « Parfait. Cela va avec tout, et fait beaucoup plus business-woman de toute manière. » Elle prit le manteau qui pendait sur la patère, son sac à main et sortit de la maison. Arrivée à destination, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand une sonnerie se fit entendre. D'une main, elle sortit l'appareil de son sac, et le porta à son oreille.

- « Allo ? ... Ah, c'est toi, salut……. Oui, oui, c'était sympa l'autre soir, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir….. Tu es encore sur Tree Hill ?...... Oui, pourquoi pas, ce serait une bonne idée. Ecoute, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire mais on se rappelle, ok ? … ok, Bye. »

Elle raccrocha, un peu perplexe. Préférant ne pas y penser, elle rangea le téléphone au fond de son sac après l'avoir éteint, et entra de manière affirmée dans sa destination première. « Tout se joue maintenant, ne gâche rien ma grande » se dit-elle, pour se donner du courage.

* * *

Leur balade improvisée les avait menées devant le Tric. Malgré tous les soucis qu'il représentait pour elle à ce moment précis, il restait pour Peyton le lien où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité face au monde, parfois même plus que son propre domicile. Pour Haley en revanche, il représentait un espoir perdu, une vie passée qu'elle avait remisé au plus profond d'elle-même, trop effrayée par les conséquences que tout cela avait engendré auparavant. Le Tric avait été pour elle un grand moment, une parenthèse hors du temps, un instant de flottement où elle ne voulait plus retourner.

De l'extérieur, la bâtisse était hideuse. Les murs étaient en mauvais état, et l'ancienne usine tombait en ruine. Bien sur, un coup de peinture et trois assauts de marteau avec quelques clous auraient fait l'affaire, mais Peyton aimait le style que cela donnait à l'ensemble. Parce que, à l'inverse d'elle, si l'extérieur était détruit, l'intérieur vivait. Du moins, il vivotait. Depuis que Karen lui en avait confié la gestion, le Tric avait pris une place importante dans la vie de Peyton, jusqu'à en devenir sa seule et unique occupation. Même les hommes n'avaient pas résisté à la pression du Tric sur la demoiselle. Très peu de monde comprenait l'attirance et l'importance de ce club pour sa gérante, seul un cercle réduit d'amis très proches avait pu toucher du doigt la réalité du lien qui unissait Peyton et SON club. Après le lycée, elle n'était pas partie comme lui avaient pourtant conseillé Ellie ou Brooke vers des horizons faits de formations diverses et de stages en esclavagisme. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner son bébé, elle était restée, construisant peu à peu son monde autour des auditions, des recherches de contacts et de public. Mais le succès était capricieux, et malgré tous les efforts de la demoiselle, le Tric vivait des jours difficiles depuis quelques mois. Moins de public, moins de groupes, moins d'attrait.

Frigorifiées par leur marche, les filles se concertèrent d'un regard et s'avancèrent vers la porte. En pleine journée, le Tric leur servirait de refuge, et peut-être même de bar. D'un pas alerte, elles grimpèrent les escaliers menant à la porte. Haley s'arrêta net devant l'entrée. Derrière elle, Peyton la bouscula, s'excusa, puis suivit le regard d'Haley. D'un coup, ses jambes vacillèrent, et sa vision devint floue. Se rattrapant du mieux qu'elle put à la rambarde, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Son monde s'écroulait. Sur la porte, une feuille avait été collée à la hâte.

« Dernier avis avant saisie et destruction définitive »


	6. Plonger dans l'abime

NdA :

beaucoup de boulot et voilà ce que ça donne... trop de temps entre les mises à jours... Désolée... Mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner !

* * *

Crier. Elle ne voulait faire que ça. Hurler le plus possible, à se déchirer la voix, à perdre le souffle, à alerter les cieux. Au lieu de cela, elle ne pouvait que rester là. Les bras tombant, elle s'assit à même les marches. Le froid de la vieille ferraille ne la fit même pas frémir. Elle était vide.

Après avoir ouvert la porte du club, Haley prit le bras de Peyton et l'entraina de force vers l'intérieur. Elle avait senti que son amie avait besoin d'elle, et qu'il lui fallait agir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Elle opta pour un siège confortable et un café chaud. Elle aviserait ensuite.

Assise dans l'un des sièges du club qu'elle aimait tant, Peyton était prostrée. La fin du club, c'était sa vie qui se terminait. Elle avait su gérer tant bien que mal le départ de tous ceux qui avaient comptés pour elle, Jake, Ellie, Derek, son père, elle avait surmontée la perte de Lucas, elle avait acceptée d'être remplacée par sa meilleure amie dans son cœur, mais perdre le Tric, cela lui était impossible.

- « Que vais-je faire ? Haley, que vais-je faire ? Ici, c'est toute ma vie… finit-elle par lâcher, la voix débordant de larmes. D'un regard, elle parcourut l'endroit. Devant ses yeux se succédèrent la fête de mariage de Nathan et Haley, les premières scènes de cette même Haley, le concert de charité en hommage à Ellie, tous ces moments particuliers qu'elle avait passé ici avec Brooke ou avec Lucas, la foule, enfin, qui jadis était là.

- Je ne sais quoi dire… Peyton, comment cela est-il arrivé ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ! On aurait pu t'aider, on aurait pu essayer de trouver des solutions…

- Je n'ai pas voulu vous embêter, tu avais bien mieux à t'occuper que d'un échec à la Peyton… Brooke et la faillite de COB, toi et Nathan… Et puis, je n'ai pas pu. Pas réussi à avouer tout haut ce que tellement disent tout bas, que je ne pourrais jamais y arriver, que je cours à la ruine, et que tout est de ma faute… »

D'un coup, elle se ressaisit. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers le bar et attrapa la première bouteille qui venait, ainsi que deux verres. Les remplissant, elle se tourna vers Haley qui la regardait, d'un œil intrigué, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son amie.

- « Trinquons ma chère. A l'échec ! Pourquoi pleurer sur mon sort quand on peut en faire une excuse pour faire la fête ? Alors, à la tienne ! »

Haley hésita à prendre le verre que lui tendait Peyton. C'était absurde, ce n'était pas très raisonnable, mais, après tout, pourquoi pas… de toute manière, Peyton boirait les deux si elle ne saisissait pas son verre rapidement, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'en plus de tout cela, Peyton se coltine aussi un mal de crâne.

- « Santé ! »

* * *

Attablé dans la cuisine, Lucas respirait à nouveau. Mécontent du temps, l'auteur avait mis les voiles plus tôt que prévu. Bon débarras avait pensé Lucas, qui n'avait absolument pas envie de gâcher une soirée agréable autour d'un bon repas avec Brooke pour ce casse-pieds. En rentrant, il avait rencontré Nathan sur le chemin de la maison, et l'avait invité à prendre un café avec lui. Ce moment entre frères lui faisait du bien. Et c'est exactement ce que pensait Nathan de son côté. Depuis quelques temps, la vie paraissait étrange à l'ancienne gloire du lycée. Pourtant, tout n'était pas si horrible que cela. Il avait un job, plutôt bien payé, à la gazette de la ville, qui lui permettait de se gaver, le mot était approprié, de sport sans avoir à rendre de compte à personne. De plus, ce boulot lui avait permis de rencontrer Erin, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais en réalité, il n'était pas heureux. Depuis six mois, il ne faisait que survivre. Sa rupture avec Haley l'avait quelque peu éloigné du groupe d'amis qu'ils fréquentaient depuis le lycée, et son boulot, très prenant, le privait de toute vie sociale qui ne découle pas directement de relations professionnelles. Seul Lucas restait un point stable dans sa vie nouvelle. Et il lui permettait, ce n'était pas négligeable, de garder un lien avec celle(s) qui avai(en)t partagé sa vie pendant tant d'années. Et à ce moment précis, il se sentait une envie franche d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et qui mieux que son frère pouvait l'aider… ou du moins, l'écouter sans le juger.

- « Pourquoi en sommes-nous là ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Nathan ? Ici, à prendre un café ?

- Non, non… pourquoi est-on ici, à ruminer chacun de notre côté les regrets de notre vie ? »

Lucas commençait à comprendre. Etrangement, il fut soulagé que son frère s'ouvre enfin. Il avait l'air si perdu ces derniers temps…

- « Tu sais, quand je regarde ma vie, je me dis qu'on n'est pas heureux tous les deux.

- Eh, parle pour toi mon cher, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans la vie en ce moment…

- Tu parles ! Chef de rayon à la librairie de Tree Hill, je suis sur que c'est un rêve de jeunesse qui se réalise… Sois franc, si tu regardes ta vie actuellement, je suis sur qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que tu avais imaginé le jour de la remise des diplômes.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien Nathan. Evidemment que j'aimerais qu'enfin mes nouvelles trouvent un éditeur, que je puisse lâcher ce boulot qui m'ennuie, mais après tout, je suis ici, avec toi, avec Haley, je partage cette maison qui m'a vu grandir avec une personne que j'aime, en me disant que le futur me réserve de belles choses, alors, vraiment, je n'en sais rien. »

Nathan soupira. Lucas avait raison, sa vie à lui était plutôt pas mal après tout. Il en fut encore plus dégouté de la sienne.

- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça, petit frère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es préoccupé ces derniers temps. »

Nathan s'apprêtait à parler quand une tornade brune entra dans la pièce.

- « Lucas, honey, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ! » La tempête Brooke traversa la cuisine, se dirigeant vers le salon. « Je me suis prise par la main, j'ai pris mes vieux dessins et … » Revenue dans la cuisine, elle stoppa net son monologue.

- « Nathan, tu es là ! Quel plaisir de te revoir… Ce fut rapide l'autre soir.

- Brooke. Egale à toi-même, à ce que je vois. » Se levant, il ajouta « Lucas, c'était sympa, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. » Jetant un regard à Brooke, il ajouta dans un sourire « Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire ! »

Et avant même que Lucas ne puisse répondre à son frère, celui-ci était déjà parti.

- « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit Brooke, maintenant gênée d'avoir été la cause du départ de Nathan. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, il lui arrive quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit Lucas. Et c'est bien cela qui m'effraie. »

* * *

Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est bien meilleur comme ça. La suite arrive vite.

Les reviews sont des drogues... ;)


	7. Et après ?

NdA : Merci pour tous vos commentaires chaleureux... Ils me donnent vraiment envie de poursuivre !

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue, presque inconscient. Il irait où ses pas le mèneraient. A ce moment précis, il avait envie de s'aérer l'esprit, de se vider la tête, d'emplir ses poumons d'air frais. Il aurait bien aimé parler de tout ce qui le rongeait à Lucas, mais l'arrivée impromptue de Brooke l'avait coupé dans son élan. Hors de question de tout déballer devant la jolie brune, si c'était pour qu'elle en glisse deux mots à Haley, non merci ! Il avait déjà assez de mal à se détacher d'elle comme cela sans qu'une tierce personne vienne lui mettre en tête qu'il pensait encore à elle. Même si c'était peut-être un peu le cas. Alors qu'il marchait, une voiture passant près de lui le klaxonna, et le sortit de ses pensées. Cherchant à deviner qui se trouvait au volant, il se pencha en avant et se contorsionna pour distinguer le conducteur. Peine perdue, la voiture allait bien trop vite.

- « Hey, attention ! » Concentré dans sa recherche de visage, il avait continué d'avancer, et avait bousculé un passant. Levant la tête, quel ne fut pas son étonnement de reconnaître une tête connue.

- « Nathan, quel surprise !

- John, j'allais dire exactement la même chose ! Il le salua par une poignée de main chaleureuse. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es plus à New York ?

- Non, plus depuis quelques semaines, Brooke ne vous a rien dit ? » Au regard de Nathan, il comprit que non. « Tu fais quoi dans les prochaines minutes ? Tu viens partager un verre avec moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? » Devant l'air indécis de Nathan il ajouta « C'est ma tournée ».

Ces mots finirent par décider Nathan. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire de son après-midi, et il avait bien envie de noyer son état d'esprit du moment dans une bonne bière.

Faisant signe de la tête à John, il poussa la porte du Red Corner, et s'installa dans les banquettes proches de la vitre. Commandant d'un mouvement de main deux bières à Joe, le barman, il engagea la conversation.

- « Alors, comme ça, tu as atterri ici, à Tree Hill. Etrange choix de destination, surtout après New York… L'air de la campagne te manquait ? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose…

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, s'empressa de dire John, comme mal à l'aise devant les dernières paroles de Nathan. New York devenait irrespirable, et puis, il fallait que je change, le boulot, c'est mort là-bas, du moins, pour le moment… » Joe apportant les boissons, les verres s'élevèrent, et tintèrent. Goutant leur première gorgée, les deux hommes replongèrent dans les pensées qui les avaient fait se rencontrer.

Nathan se demandait quand il avait vu John la dernière fois. Impossible de s'en souvenir. Pourtant, il avait croisé un bon nombre de fois le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Réunion, défilé, soirée mondaine, repas chez Brooke, partout où il était allé avec Haley durant les derniers mois de leur relation, John avait été là. Il s'était même demandé parfois si la relation de ce dernier avec Brooke ne dépassait pas le stade du professionnel, même si l'attachement flagrant de cette dernière à Lucas gommait souvent cette sensation. Il se souvint de la manière dont il avait rencontré John. En réalité, de la même manière que tous les autres. La tête entre les jambes de Brooke. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête de Lucas quand il était entré dans l'atelier et avait trouvé Brooke et son collaborateur dans cette position. La jeune femme, sans perdre de son humour, avait simplement écrasé l'oreille du malheureux de son talon pour que celui-ci sorte de sous ses jupes, dont il refaisait l'ourlet, selon la version officielle des deux protagonistes de la scène. A ce souvenir, Nathan esquissa un sourire. Décidemment, il y avait bien plus d'action et de rire dans sa vie d'avant. Dommage que tout ait changé.

De son côté, John réfléchissait. Il avait toujours été honnête avec Brooke, et très lié à elle. Ils avaient démarré leur boite ensemble, et c'est comme cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il avait suivi la belle dans ses hésitations, il l'avait épaulé lorsque son appartement et tout ce qu'il contenait avait brûlé, et il l'avait même poussé à affronter ses sentiments pour Lucas. Et à ce moment précis, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Brooke avait caché au reste du groupe son retour dans la petite ville qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir et aimer, et surtout pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas parlé de leur soirée passée ensemble.

* * *

Lucas ne se lassait pas de regarder Brooke. Depuis son entrée tonitruante une demi-heure plus tôt, elle ne cessait de s'agiter, cherchant dans chaque recoin de la maison des restes d'affaires personnelles qu'elle y avait disséminée. Enfin, la tornade sembla se calmer, et finit par s'arrêter devant Lucas.

– « Pourquoi souries-tu ? J'ai du persil entre les dents ? » Elle accompagna sa question d'un geste brusque, se cachant la bouche.

- « Tu me feras toujours autant rire… Non, je te rassure, rien ne cloche chez toi… Du moins, en apparence. » Il esquiva la main tendue prête à le frapper et contra l'attaque par une salve de chatouille.

- « Ok, ok, tu gagnes, tu gagnes » hurla entre deux rires Brooke. Se dirigeant à reculons vers le canapé du salon, elle murmura un « Tricheur » qui fit rire Lucas. Il finit par se laisser tomber à ses côtés, et elle en profita pour lover sa tête contre son torse. Le silence qui suivit leur fit encore plus prendre conscience de leur bonheur du moment.

Savourant ce moment, Lucas décida qu'il se devait de briser le silence par la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

- « Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ensemble, Brooke ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, chéri ? Tu trouves que cela a trop duré ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je me disais juste que, depuis le temps, nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de l'avenir. »

Brooke souleva doucement sa tête.

- « De quoi veux-tu parler Lucas ?

- Je n'en sais rien, de projets. Nous n'en avons aucuns, et parfois, je trouve cela dommage… Tu sais, j'aimerais me dire que tout cela a un sens, que l'on va de l'avant, qu'on ne fait pas que vivre sur le moment. »

Se taisant, il attendit une réponse positive. Celle-ci se faisant attendre, il se tourna doucement vers le visage de sa belle, et la regarda.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Brooke, ce qu'il y lut le laissa perplexe.

- « Ecoute Lucas, je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle, que veux-tu que nous ayons comme projet… La maison est à toi, inutile donc d'en chercher une à acheter ensemble, quant à planifier un voyage ou un changement de vie, tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas nos réussites professionnelles qui nous le permettent… »

Lucas allait répondre quand un téléphone sonna. Comprenant du regard que c'était le sien qui s'agitait, Brooke profita du répit que l'appel permettait pour se lever et reprendre ses esprits par la même occasion. Elle s'empara du téléphone tout en pensant qu'il lui faudrait arranger cette situation au plus vite.

- « Allo ?

- Brooke, enfin, écoute, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Haley, c'est toi ? Que se passe-t-il ? …..Hey, hey, ralentis, je ne te comprends pas.

- Il faut que tu viennes Brooke, on a un souci, un gros souci, et je n'arriverais pas à gérer ça seule. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, et je ne sais pas qui appeler.

- Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, répondit Brooke. Reste où tu es, j'arrive.

- On est au Tric, je t'attends. Et amène Lucas, on va avoir besoin de lui. »

* * *

Reviews.... Reviews... reviews !


	8. A la rescousse

NdA : Désolée pour l'absence de mise à jour ces derniers temps mais le boulot m'a rendu folle ! La bonne nouvelle est que je suis en vacances à partir de la semaine prochaine, ce qui signifie plus de mise à jour !

J'essaye une nouvelle chose : l'écriture en musique...Pour apprécier pleinement, portez à vos oreilles Sia - Soon we'll be found...

Et enfin, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !

* * *

- « Que se passe-t-il ? la questionna Lucas

- Viens, je t'expliquerais dans la voiture. Quoiqu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. »

Brooke était perplexe, et passablement anxieuse. Que pouvait-il donc bien se passer pour qu'Haley, d'habitude si sereine et calme, l'appelle ainsi, au bord de la crise d'angoisse, et qu'elle la somme de venir au plus vite l'aider. Le couple grimpa dans la voiture, et se mit en route pour le club. Pendant que Brooke conduisait, Lucas se saisit de son mobile et composa un numéro.

- « Que fais-tu ?

- Je suppose que le plus d'aide sera la bienvenue, lui répondit Lucas. Alors, j'appelle de l'aide. »

* * *

La voiture stoppa dans un crissement de pneu devant l'usine réhabilitée. Lucas desserra sa main de l'accoudoir et reprit son souffle.

- « Tu exagères ! Je ne roulais pas si vite ! Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop. »

Mettant le pied à terre, Brooke attrapa son sac à main et claqua la portière. S'avançant vers l'entrée du Tric, elle jeta un regard vers la voiture. Lucas en descendait à peine, blanc comme un cachet.

- « Et ne fais pas ta chochotte, on dirait Haley face à un clown » cria-t-elle à l'intention de son conjoint.

Sur ces mots, elle grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et poussa la porte d'entrée. Le spectacle qui l'attendait la cloua sur place.

Des verres jonchaient le sol où se reflétaient les néons allumés du plafond. Quelques cadavres de bouteille les accompagnaient par endroit, et les quelques chaises du club avaient mystérieusement été empilées, comme prêtes à être brulées dans le plus grand bucher que la ville ait connue. Brooke n'avait jamais vu le Tric dans un état pareil.

- « Enfin, tu es là… » Haley venait de se planter devant les yeux éberlués de son amie. « Désolée de t'avoir appelée et inquiétée ainsi, mais la situation est grave. » D'un regard, elle désigna la scène de ses premiers pas en tant que chanteuse. Sur celle-ci, impassible, Peyton tournait. Installée sur une chaise pivotante à roulettes, elle tournait.

- « Elle est comme cela depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Au départ, j'ai cru que je pourrais l'arrêter en lui parlant, mais… j'ai perdu espoir.

- Que s'est-il passé Haley ? Lucas venait de renter dans la pièce, et avait découvert l'état de cette-ci.

- Après ton départ, nous sommes venus nous balader par ici, et nous avons découvert ça sur la porte. » D'un geste, elle tendit l'avis d'expulsion à ses amis. « Au départ, Peyton a bien réagi, puis elle a proposé de fêter ça. Je l'ai suivi, au départ, c'était drôle de faire la fête ici, comme au bon vieux temps, dit-elle en rougissant, mais ensuite, tout est allé trop vite… Elle a empilé les chaises, et puis… elle a grimpé sur la scène, a dansé quelques minutes, et a fini par s'asseoir sur cette chaise. Depuis, elle tourne. »

Le regard de Brooke se posa sur son amie. Peyton ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de ses amis, et paraissait prostrée dans son mouvement circulaire. Une pointe saisit Brooke au cœur. Voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état-là était dur pour elle, et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs d'il y a quelques années en arrière. Elle s'approcha doucement de la scène, y grimpa dessus, et tenta de rejoindre Peyton.

- « Brooke, attention à la chaise, dit Lucas, resté en arrière avec Haley.

- Pey ? Ma belle… Peyton, c'est moi, Brooke. Devant l'absence de réaction de la blonde, elle l'appela à nouveau. Peyton, c'est Brooke, arrête, tu veux ? »

Elle tournait. Encore et encore. Après quelques minutes sans réaction, Brooke se décida à agir. D'un mouvement brusque et contrôlé, elle attrapa les bras de la chaise, et la stoppa net. Surprise par l'arrêt du mouvement, Peyton esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, avant de retomber sur le dossier, la tête toujours baissée. Brooke continuait de parler à son amie, choisissant ses mots avec le plus grand soin. Bercée par le calme et l'harmonie des mots qui arrivaient à ses oreilles, Peyton sembla enfin sortir de son mutisme, et leva la tête vers Brooke. Prenant conscience que son amie était en face d'elle, elle se leva enfin, et regarda autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes de repérage, elle fixa Brooke, et, sans que celle-ci ne s'y attende, s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

Doucement, comme rassuré par l'accalmie, Haley avança et entoura elle aussi de ses bras son amie. Celle-ci se sentait bien. Elle reprenait peu à peu des forces. D'un coup, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle se sentit portée par une force extraordinaire, nouvelle, rassurante. Elle serait restée là pendant des années. Elle leva la tête, et comprit. Lucas était là. Touché par la scène et l'état de Peyton, il s'était avancé, et l'avait serré tout contre lui.

* * *

- « Il faut faire quelque chose. Et vite. » Brooke venait d'énoncer une vérité que tous connaissait, mais elle avait senti qu'il fallait le dire à voix haute, histoire que cela soit plus concret pour tout le monde. Le petit groupe s'était assis sur les canapés du club, dans un recoin. Peyton, après sa crise de larmes, avait accepté de descendre de l'estrade et d'aller s'asseoir. A côté d'elle, Haley étudiait la pile de factures qui avait été amassée sur le bureau.

- « Electricité, livraisons… du banal en somme. Ah, non, pas ça…. Elle leva la tête, les yeux ronds. Une table de massage Pey ?

- Une tentative infructueuse pour faire venir les clients en début de soirée… Elle renifla. Un échec total, tu t'en doutes.

- Au total, cela nous donne quoi ? Lucas essayait d'être pragmatique.

- 9 250 dollars pour les factures urgentes. Mais il faut voir dans l'avenir, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, le Tric est mort.

- Mais oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama Brooke. Je sais exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! » Devant le regard intrigué de ses amis, elle poursuivit. « Il nous faut une solution à long terme. Et on va s'y mettre tous ensemble. Il faut réfléchir à la manière de sauver le club en innovant, et en proposant des choses différentes et attirantes aux clients potentiels. Et pour cela, il nous faut…

- Salut… » Une voix hésitante se fit entendre au fond de la salle. Se tournant vers la porte, Haley faillit tomber de son fauteuil. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais que faisait-il là ?

* * *

Qui peut bien être le mystérieux arrivant ? Le Tric peut-il être sauvé ?

Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la musique ?

Dites-moi le fond de votre pensée en cliquant que le bouton vert... !


	9. Comme avant

NdA : Vacances obligent, j'ai du temps..... et le temps, c'est un nombre incomparable de mots !

* * *

Il hésitait à rentrer. Arrêté devant la porte en fer, il ne savait réellement quoi faire. Pourquoi était-il venu, se demandait-il. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, et ce lieu n'était pas le sien. Du moins, ce n'était plus le sien. Une brise glacée le fit frissonner. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Il pensa d'un coup qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y penser quand il était encore au chaud. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il poussa la porte et passa la tête. Après tout, il était là, alors autant se rendre utile. Parcourant le club du regard, il aperçut un petit groupe familier dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Salut ».

Les occupants se retournèrent et parurent surpris de le voir dans l'entrée.

- « Nathan ! Entre, ne reste pas dehors, joins-toi à nous ! Brooke se leva, et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Quel plaisir de te voir ce soir encore, dit-elle. Que fais-tu là ? Tu étais dans le coin, et tu as vu de la lumière ? le questionna-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Lucas m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide et que si je voulais passer, j'étais le bienvenu. »

A l'annonce du nom de son ami, Haley fronça les sourcils et se trouva vers lui, lui faisant les gros yeux. Comprenant sans un mot qu'elle n'était pas ravie de son initiative, Lucas haussa les épaules en murmurant un « désolé » silencieux.

- Tu as bien fait de venir. Allez, assieds-toi, et prend un verre.

- Luke a raison, plus on est de fou, plus on rit, conclue Brooke, qui venait de pousser Haley afin de partager son fauteuil avec elle.

Nathan s'installa sur le siège vacant. En détaillant rapidement l'assemblée, son regard croisa celui d'Haley. Feignant ne pas remarquer le rougissement de ses joues, il lui fit un timide signe de la main.

- Salut Nathan, murmura la jolie brune en détournant rapidement le visage, espérant ainsi qu'il ne verrait pas la confusion dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Salut Nate, je suis contente de te voir ici, mais tu n'aurais pas du te déranger pour ça, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

- Pey, ne dis pas de bêtises. Quand mes amis sont dans le pétrin, je me dois d'être là pour les aider. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? » répondit Nathan. Il poursuivit, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. « Et même si je ne sais pas si je peux encore me targuer d'être un de vos amis, je veux participer, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

A ces paroles se succédèrent quelques minutes de silence. Ce qu'avait dit Nathan les avait plongés dans une nostalgie certaine. Il avait raison, depuis quelques temps, leur groupe si soudé avait perdu de sa flamboyance, et parler de cercle d'amitié aurait aujourd'hui été mentir. Pourtant, tous le regrettait. Leur éloignement avait commencé avec la rupture de Peyton et Lucas, mais n'était-ce pas le prétexte que tous utilisait pour se cacher la vérité. La vie les avait éloigné, et ils n'avaient rien tenté pour l'en empêcher.

- « Allez, au travail ! » La voix d'Haley fit sursauter tout le monde. « Après tout, on est là pour une bonne raison. Alors, autant que cela soit productif !

- Tu as raison, approuva Lucas. Brooke, tu avais une idée grandiose, tu t'apprêtais à nous la soumettre, alors, on t'écoute.

- Au risque de vous couper dans votre élan, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ? se permit de dire Nathan. Parce que là, je nage dans le flou le plus total.

- Ils tentent de sauver une peau qui ferait mieux de moisir dans une cave, dit Peyton, sarcastique. J'ai foiré avec le Tric et, une fois de plus, vous allez gâcher vos soirées à tenter de m'aider…

- Dis, la grincheuse, si c'est pour t'entendre râler, je préfère encore que tu tournes » la coupa Brooke. A cette interruption somme toute très juste, Peyton envoya une petite tape sur la cuisse de Brooke, et lui tira la langue, le regard noir.

- « Alors, cette idée géniale, Brooke… tout le monde attend !

- Eh bien, je me disais qu'il faudrait renouveler le public du club, conserver la jeunesse et en même temps, ne plus en faire un club pour adolescents tristes, attirer des adultes pleins de vie, et surtout d'argent, enfin, en théorie, des gens comme nous en somme. Et je me disais que cela pourrait nous servir à tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Et pendant que Brooke détaillait son ambitieux projet, Lucas ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses amis. Tous étaient captivés par les propos de sa compagne. Et il les comprenait. Il était admiratif de la poigne que mettait Brooke à ébaucher des idées, de cette passion qui l'animait et qui la rendait si vivante, si énergique. Et si belle aussi. Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi elle n'avait pas orienté sa vie dans un domaine qui aurait pu combler cet amour de la parole et du discours. Certes, elle se disait timide devant les assemblées, mais sa place de présidente des élèves au lycée avait prouvé à tous le contraire. Et Lucas ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle aurait du continuer dans cette voie : journalisme, conférence, politique même. La voir se morfondre à attendre le coup de téléphone de responsables commerciaux de magasins de bas étage était un crève-cœur. Mais elle était par ce biais près de son rêve, à nouveau, et cela la rendait heureuse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de leur faire croire, même s'ils n'étaient pas dupes.

Brooke continuait à parler, et le regard de Lucas fut attiré à l'autre bout du cercle par un mouvement de Peyton. Elle avait essuyé discrètement une larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Lucas détourna le regard quelques instants, ne voulant pas embarrasser son amie. Mais il ne put se retenir de la regarder à nouveau, quelques instants après. La tête inclinée vers l'avant, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses épaules, laissant quelques boucles se créer, tourbillonnantes à l'infini. Les mains serrées, elle paraissait forte et fragile à la fois. Dans son cœur se fit sentir une sensation indéfinissable. Il avait de la peine pour elle, et en même temps, il était soufflé par la force qui émanait de Peyton. Son estomac se contracta. Il avait perçu enfin ce qui provoquait ce sentiment étrange qui lui serrait la gorge. Le regard de Peyton était triste. Il pétillait grâce aux reflets de la lumière du club sur les larmes stationnées dans ses yeux, mais au fond de lui-même, Lucas ressentait toute la difficulté de la vie de son amie à cet instant. Elle avait tant vécu, elle avait tant souffert, mais il sentait que ce nouveau coup du sort la touchait plus encore que le reste. Et à ce moment précis, il aurait aimé qu'elle déverse de sa peine en lui, pour la soulager. Soudain, il fut parcouru par une vague de chaleur rassurante. Peyton avait levé les yeux et son regard était entré en contact avec celui de Lucas. Timidement, ses lèvres s'étaient relevées en un sourire magnifique, même si teinté de larmes. Et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Lucas fut heureux de savoir que le premier des sourires de Peyton, d'autres suivraient, il en était sur, lui était destiné.

- « Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? » La question de Brooke sortit Lucas de ses pensées.

- « J'aime beaucoup, répondit Haley, et je trouve que c'est une idée plutôt géniale. Bravo Brooke, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

- Elle a raison, ton projet est fantastique. Et même si je déteste l'avouer, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » enchaina Peyton, qui avait relevé la tête et posé sa main sur celle de son amie.

- La question qui se pose maintenant, c'est celle du financement de ce projet, objecta Nathan, bien plus pragmatique. Comment attirer les fonds ? Comment démarrer tout cela sans un sous de départ ? Parce que, si je veux bien aider activement, ne comptez pas sur moi pour investir, je suis à sec.

- C'est bien là tout le problème, acquiesça Brooke. Ce point reste encore à éclaircir malheureusement. »

A ce moment là, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre. Brooke sursauta et courut vers son téléphone.

- « Allo ? … oui, c'est elle-même….. Pardon ? ….. Oh….. oui, oui, bien sur, je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. ….faites comme cela vous arrange…. D'accord, on se voit lundi. Merci. A lundi alors».

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers ses amis. Elle vit alors leurs visages inquiets fixés sur elle.

- « Pey… je suis désolée ma belle…. Mais il va falloir t'habituer… »

* * *

Impressions ?

Avis sur ce qu'il va se passer ? .... cliquez sur ce bouton là.... ---


	10. Repartir

NdA : Merci à tous de vos messages d'encouragements. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur les chapitres, cela ne peut que m'aider !

* * *

- « M'habituer à quoi Brooke ? A l'échec ? Je crois que j'ai déjà assez pratiqué, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais non, ma belle, il va falloir t'habituer à voir une scène beaucoup plus grande dans cette salle ! » Devant le regard ébahi de ses amis, qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait, elle décida de stopper là leur souffrance et d'éclairer leur lanterne.

- « Ce matin, quand je me suis levée, j'ai senti une envie particulière me prendre, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'active. Après tout, vous aviez raison les filles, les pulls de mamie et les chaussures bas prix, ce n'est pas mon rayon. Alors, j'ai repris mes vieux dessins, mon plus joli sourire, et je suis allée faire un tour en ville.

- Quel est le rapport, Brooke ? la coupa Haley, ne voyant pas très bien où son amie voulait en venir.

- Minute papillon, laisse-moi donc parler avant d'interroger. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Je suis allée en ville, et j'ai fait le tour de tous ceux qui auraient pu être intéressés par Brooke Davis. Pas de jeux de mots graveleux Nate, je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots. » Elle fit monter le suspens en s'arrêtant de parler quelques instants, ravie de l'attention que lui portait à nouveau toute la bande. « Toujours est-il que ce coup de téléphone venait de la boutique à la devanture mauve de la 3ème rue. La responsable du magasin a aimé mes croquis et veut m'engager comme designer pour la saison qui arrive !

- Chérie, c'est génial, s'écria Lucas. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu persévères ! Alors, dis-nous, tu commences quand ?

- C'est bien ça qui est extraordinaire. Elle m'appelait pour me dire qu'elle voulait utiliser mes modèles pour la prochaine saison, ce qui implique que je passe signer les contrats dès lundi !

- Brooke, c'est génial tout ça, la coupa Haley, mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela pourra aider à sauver le Tric. Parce qu'on a toujours une montagne de factures à payer et pas de nouveaux clients à l'horizon…

- Cela pourra payer les factures pour un moment, répondit Brooke, dont la joie venait de retomber quelque peu. Et puis, Vicky m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un moyen de conquérir de nouveaux marchés avec mon apport, alors, pourquoi ne pas lui proposer notre idée ? Je suis sure que ce serait une chance à saisir pour elle, et bénéfique pour nous. » Devant le regard de ses amis, elle les rassura d'un geste. « Le Tric ne fermera pas ses portes ce soir, je vous le promets. Et maintenant, fini les têtes d'enterrement, on s'amuse ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais passer l'une de mes dernières soirées de vacances à pleurnicher ! Allez, Pey, ouvre ton bar et ta sono, mes pieds me démangent ! ».

En elle-même, elle pensa qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle règle le problème qui se dressait devant elle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir conjuguer tous ces éléments entre eux, elle ne le savait pas encore. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que ce serait difficile, et que les jours prochains s'annonçaient délicats. Il allait falloir ménager les susceptibilités, et elle en connaissait un qui ne serait pas ravi de la tournure que prenaient les opérations.

* * *

Sa tête tournait. La chaleur et le bruit ambiant avait accentué son malaise du moment. Trébuchant, elle alla avec quelques difficultés se poser sur le fauteuil du coin. Elle avait encore abusé. Elle avait pourtant essayé de résister, mais cela avait été trop dur. Se retrouver ici avec tout le monde, comme dans l'ancien temps, c'était revivre pour elle. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser le premier qu'on lui avait tendu. Ni le second d'ailleurs. Brooke était tellement heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher sa joie. Elle savait qu'hier soir, au bar, elle l'avait déçue. Et elle voulait se rattraper ce soir, même si cela devait passer par là. Danser lui avait fait oublier le reste. La journée maussade, voire mauvaise, les difficultés que promettait l'avenir, la présence de l'ancien homme qui partageait sa vie, la pensée qu'une autre l'avait remplacée, tout ceci avait disparu de son esprit. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de rythme et quelques verres de vodka pouvaient rendre une personne joyeuse. Heureuse. Non, n'allons pas si loin, si elle était vraiment heureuse, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de ça pour profiter du moment qui s'offrait à elle. Qu'importe. Ce soir, elle s'amusait, et c'était le principal.

Un autre corps vint se poser à côté d'elle.

- Brooke dit qu'ils vont rentrer, il se fait tard, et ils ont du boulot demain, si j'ai bien compris. Nathan est parti ?

- Oui, depuis une demi-heure environ. Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle.

- On rentre ensemble ? Une voiture pour deux, ça conviendra amplement. Et ça permet de prolonger la soirée », ponctua-t-elle dans un rire.

* * *

La chaleur présente dans l'habitacle et le ronflement du moteur la berçait. Elle était bien. Au final, la journée se terminait bien. Malgré les péripéties et les mauvaises nouvelles, malgré le mal de tête qui se profilait pour demain, malgré les concessions et les sacrifices que lui réservait forcément le nouvel avenir de la boite, Peyton trouvait que la journée n'avait pas été si affreuse. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis, et c'est ce qui comptait. Et elle était persuadée que cette soirée passée ensemble les avait fait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. L'ancien groupe avait été reformé ce soir, les racines anciennes de leur amitié feraient le reste. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir apprécié ce moment, et elle allait tout faire pour ne pas que la flamme s'éteigne à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête. Haley conduisait sans dire un mot. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais surtout pensive. Cela n'a pas du être facile pour elle, se dit Peyton. Passer la soirée avec Nathan au Tric, quand on connaît tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble dans ce lieu, ça a du faire remonter des souvenirs. Il faudrait qu'elles en reparlent ensemble, elle se le promit en elle-même, mais pas maintenant, cela gâcherait le moment.

- « Ca va ma belle ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Haley.

- Tu sais, ça m'a fait plaisir de passer cette journée avec toi, confessa Peyton. Il faudrait le faire plus souvent, ça m'avait manqué. En fait, tu m'avais manquée…

- Ce fut un plaisir partagé, sois-en sure. Et bien sur que l'on refera tout cela, on trouvera le temps, je te le promets. »

Comme rassurées par cet échange, les deux jeunes femmes se turent à nouveau. Les yeux dans le vague, Peyton pensait au projet de Brooke. Inimaginable, insensé, mais tellement porteur d'espoir. C'était tout Brooke ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle arriverait à le mettre sur pieds.

Un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux. Elle était bien. Il faisait chaud. Elle repensa au lieu que lui rappelait cette sensation. Les bras de Lucas. Oui, c'était ça, cette sensation de bien-être, de sûreté. En y repensant plus fort, elle pouvait même sentir son odeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, tout comme elle se souviendrait toujours de la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle se revit alors à ses côtés, lors de leur deuxième anniversaire. Tout avait été tellement parfait lors de cette soirée. Un rêve. Il l'avait emmenée manger sur l'herbe, au bord de cette route où ils s'étaient rencontrés, des années auparavant. Ils y avaient passé la nuit entière, allongés sur cette couverture, à scruter le ciel, profitant de l'instant présent comme si c'était leur premier moment ensemble. Lui revint en mémoire la bibliothèque, et son baiser. Comme il avait été tendre. Et salvateur aussi. Elle était bien.

Ces pensées en tête, elle s'endormit, paisiblement, doucement, sans même s'apercevoir qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, encastrée dans la portière et dans sa chair, se tenait le feu de la 3ème rue, juste devant une devanture mauve.


	11. A la croisée des routes

Nda : Je suis un auteur de pacotille, je suis vraiment désolée par l'absence d'UD de cet été. Je voulais vraiment, j'étais pleine de bonne volonté mais... impossible de faire autrement... vacances, famille, bébé en route, bref, de quoi penser à autre chose...

Mais chose rectifiée, voici (enfin) le chapitre d'après. Et je vous garantie que les suivants seront postés bien plus vite, j'ai pleins de temps pour moi maintenant !

Dernière chose, et s'en est fini du blabla interminable, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Et dans ce cas : _Angel and Airways - Breathe_

--------------------------------------------------------

Assis sur le banc en bois, il réfléchissait. Il faisait nuit noire, et il faisait froid. Pourtant, Nathan appréciait l'instant. Etre là, dans le silence et la quiétude de la nuit, à écouter l'eau du fleuve couler doucement, entendre le cliquetis des chaines du panier de basketball du terrain, sentir la brise sur son visage, tout cela lui plaisait.

Il repensait à la soirée qui venait de se terminer. Etre là avec eux lui avait permis de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Il n'était pas heureux, mais désormais, il savait pourquoi. Ils lui manquaient. Voilà ce qui rendait sa vie si insignifiante, si morne. Il avait perdu ses amis, il s'était éloigné de son frère, et cela avait détruit son univers. Passer ces trois heures avec eux, dans cet endroit qui symbolisait leur amitié passée, l'avait fait revivre. Les mauvaises blagues de Lucas, la voix de Brooke, le rire de Peyton, le regard d'Haley… Comment avait-il pu s'en passer ? Bien sur, il savait pourquoi il s'en était éloigné. Sa rupture avec Haley avait scellé leur division, comment aurait-il pu rester ami avec Brooke et Peyton en sachant qu'à chaque moment, Haley pouvait arriver et les replonger dans ces moments qu'il détestait tant, pleins de silence, de non-dits et de regards détournés. Bien sur, il aurait pu essayer d'être ami avec celle qu'il avait tant aimé, mais il avait vite abandonné devant l'immensité des efforts que cela lui demandait. Etre ami avec elle, c'était quelque part avouer que tout était réellement terminé entre eux, et ça, c'était beaucoup trop. Trop tôt ou trop dur, il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais cela lui était impossible, tout simplement.

Il l'avait trouvé belle ce soir, malgré les cernes, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en désordre et la tristesse de son regard. Mais c'était cette faille qui l'avait rendue à ses yeux si rayonnante. Il avait toujours aimé sa fragilité, et cette manière si particulière qu'elle avait d'essayer de la cacher tout en se servant d'elle pour avancer.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour en chasser les idées qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur. « Ne tombe pas là-dedans mon vieux, la nostalgie n'a rien de bon » pensa-t-il. Ce mouvement avait marqué la fin du moment apprécié. Il lui fallait rentrer, oublier cette soirée, qui ne serait surement qu'une parenthèse dans leur quotidien. Et puis il avait froid. Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard au terrain, puis partit en direction de la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, le long de la corniche qui longeait le fleuve, ses yeux se posèrent sur une des tables en bois qui servaient de refuge aux oiseaux de passage. En passant à côté, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers le plateau en bois, gravé de mille messages, et le frôla du bout des doigts. « Je suis un livre, Nathan ». La voix résonna dans sa tête, et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

A ce moment précis, une vibration au fond de sa poche le tira de sa rêverie. Il attrapa le mobile qui lui rappelait l'existence d'un autre monde, bien réel celui-là, et le porta à son oreille.

-------------------------------

Lucas avait conduit au retour. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie que Brooke reprenne le volant, même si c'est ce qui, au fond de lui, l'avait poussé à prendre les clefs des mains de sa belle, mais parce qu'il avait bien vu que sa compagne piquait du nez, et qu'elle n'était visiblement pas en état de conduire.

Sur le trajet, il n'avait cessé de repenser à cette soirée qu'il venait de passer. Etre entouré de ses amis, et au Tric en plus, cela lui avait rappelé de bons souvenirs. Tout comme revoir Haley et Nathan ensemble dans la même pièce. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé qu'il ne savait même plus quand ce genre de rencontre avait eu lieu pour la dernière fois. Et il était heureux que tout se soit bien passé. Bien sur, Haley lui en avait voulu au départ d'avoir fait venir Nathan sans l'avoir consulté au préalable, mais au fond, il était content que son initiative ait porté ses fruits. Après tout, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, dans une entente somme toute cordiale, s'adressant même la parole de temps en temps. Certes, ce n'était pas encore totalement ça, mais ça en prenait le chemin. Il prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, tu aurais tout fait pour que cette situation demeure comme elle est. Pousser Nathan dans les bras d'Haley. Tu dois vraiment être fou. » pensa-t-il. Il secoua la tête. Non, pas fou. Il avait seulement réalisé que quand deux personnes étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, cela ne servait à rien de tenter d'aller contre. Et puis, Nathan et Haley étaient tellement heureux ensemble. Ils s'embellissaient mutuellement la vie, et c'était un bonheur de voir deux personnes s'aimer autant. Parfois, il se demandait même si Brooke et lui s'aimaient autant que pouvaient s'aimer son frère et sa meilleure amie. Il en était même jaloux.

Arrivé devant la maison, il coupa le moteur et commença à demander à Brooke les clefs quand il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il descendit sans faire du bruit de la voiture, la contourna et vint ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Doucement, il prit Brooke dans ses bras, refermant d'un mouvement de jambe la porte et l'emmena sans à-coups à l'intérieur. Arrivé à destination, il la posa délicatement sur le lit, veillant à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Cherchant du regard un moyen de la tenir au chaud sans la réveiller, il la recouvrit de la première couverture qu'il trouva. Il s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de la cuisine quand une voix se fit entendre.

- « Merci », prononça Brooke dans un murmure. « Et si tu venais me rejoindre ? ».

Cette invitation le fit sourire. Sans attendre, et sans mouvement brusque, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux, jouant avec les boucles qui se formaient autour de ses joues. Elle sourit. Elle s'approcha doucement de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Dans le même temps, elle prit la couverture et la tira pour qu'elle le recouvre aussi.

Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle frissonna. Elle allait répondre par un baiser quand le téléphone de Lucas sonna. Ils se redressèrent dans un même mouvement. Un coup de téléphone à cette heure-ci de la nuit, c'était étrange et inquiétant. Repoussant la couverture sur Brooke, Lucas se leva et alla chercher l'objet dérangeant dans sa poche. Il allait éteindre sans décrocher quand il vit le nom de celui qui cherchait à le joindre. D'une main fébrile, il appuya sur la touche pour décrocher, et amena son téléphone près de son oreille.

Allongée sur le lit, Brooke vit le regard de son compagnon se décomposer et son visage pâlir en l'espace d'une seconde. Se redressant au plus vite, elle le questionna du regard. Après quelques réponses rapides, il raccrocha puis se précipita vers la porte.

- « Lucas, que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de Brooke le stoppa dans son élan. Dans sa précipitation et son inquiétude, il avait oublié sa présence.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. C'est grave. »

---------------------------------------------

Ne me tuez pas.... et laissez -moi des mots doux ;)


	12. Les murs blancs

NdA : Quoi ? Deux updates en 3 jours ?? Je vous gate, hein ? C'est pour me rattraper d'avoir mis si longtemps pour psoter la suite ! Profitez, j'en ai encore pleins des comme ça !

Et comme toujours depuis quelques chapitres, on peut aussi lire en musique Sia – Don't bring me down

----------------------------------------------

Il n'aimait pas cette pièce. Trop de souvenirs y étaient associés, et pas de bons. Les murs suintaient la peur et l'angoisse, le malheur, l'horreur et les cris. Le plafonnier diffusait une lumière blafarde qui ne faisait qu'accentuer les mauvaises ondes qui passaient dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Le son était étouffé, comme pour éviter que sortent de cet enfer les moindres plaintes, qui pourtant semblaient s'entasser là dans une atmosphère étouffante. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette pièce, et visiblement, elle le lui rendait bien.

Autour de lui, des dizaines de personnes s'agitaient, traversant le couloir, se laissant tomber sur des fauteuils peu accueillants, qui avaient vu passer tant de misère et de malheurs, courant à la recherche d'un café imbuvable, triturant des papiers qui ne demandaient qu'à être tranquille, essuyant des larmes qui auraient pu rester enfouies si tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, seul au milieu de cette foule austère, livide. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas être là. Après tout, il aurait pu ne pas venir. Mais quand il avait entendu cette voix au téléphone lui dire qu'il était le contact « à prévenir en cas d'urgence » dans le téléphone d'Haley, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Et même s'il était persuadé que sa présence dans ce répertoire n'était due qu'à la distraction d'Haley, il n'avait pas hésité un instant pour rejoindre l'hôpital central d'où l'appel avait été passé.

Quand il était entré dans cet endroit, une vague de souvenirs avait déferlée dans son esprit. Il s'était revu allongé sur un lit, devant subir le sermon de son père face à sa faiblesse, il avait vu Peyton et Brooke dépérir quand Lucas avait, par deux fois, été obligé de passer ses nuits dans un de ces lits si impersonnels. Il avait surtout revu Haley, amochée, brisée, ensanglantée, traverser comme un spectre cette salle désormais détestée. Et l'idée de revivre cela lui avait coupé le souffle, si bien qu'il avait été obligé d'aller s'asseoir un moment.

Depuis, il attendait. Personne n'était venu le renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, sur l'état d'Haley, sur l'importance de sa présence. Il était seul, et il commençait à avoir peur.

--------------------------------------------------

Brooke souffrait. Ses poumons étaient en feu, et sa gorge la brulait au plus haut point. Elle essaya de crier mais n'y arriva pas. Elle voulut accentuer la cadence mais elle ne put continuer. D'un geste, elle se résigna à laisser partir Lucas devant elle, ne pouvant suivre le rythme qu'il avait imposé dès la sortie de la voiture. Après le coup de téléphone, il lui avait ordonné de prendre ses affaires et l'avait pratiquement poussé de force dans la voiture. Durant le trajet, il n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui l'avait rendue encore plus tendue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ce n'était pas le mutisme de son compagnon qui l'avait rassurée. Mais une fois sur le parking de l'hôpital, elle avait commencé à comprendre que ce qui bouleversait Lucas allait elle aussi la toucher de près.

Les portes en verre s'ouvrirent devant lui, juste à temps. De toute manière, elles n'auraient pu arrêter Lucas. Il se précipita au comptoir, espérant trouver celui ou celle qui répondrait à ses questions, et calmerait ses angoisses. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait brisé. « Mr Scott ? Hôpital central à l'appareil. C'est au sujet de Peyton Sawyer. Il faudrait venir d'urgence. » Rien d'autre n'avait été nécessaire. Trois phrases qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais entendre. Trois phrases qui lui avaient retourné le cœur. D'un coup d'œil, il avisa l'assemblée qui l'avait vu entrer comme un diable dans le hall. Reclus dans un coin, il aperçut un visage familier et s'en approcha.

- « Nate.

- Lucas. Je suis content que tu sois là, mec » lui répondit son frère, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- « Est-ce que tu en sais plus ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? le questionna Lucas, inquiet.

- Non, je suis arrivé il y a un quart d'heure peut-être, répondit Nate. Je suis venu dès que l'on m'a appelé pour Haley, …

- Haley ? Le visage de Lucas de décomposa. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était son univers entier qui s'écroulait à cet instant précis. Haley est aussi ici ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? Elle a eu un accident. Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu étais là. Si tu ne le savais pas, pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? » lui demanda-t-il. Mais au moment de poser la question, il eut lui-même la réponse. « C'est Peyton, c'est ça ? »

Lucas acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il se sentait perdu, et il avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés. A ce moment, Brooke déboula dans la salle d'attente. Questionnant Lucas du regard, elle comprit que c'était grave. Puis elle prit conscience de la présence de Nathan, et son visage ne fit que confirmer son inquiétude. L'une de ses amies était en danger, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- « C'est grave comment ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- On n'en sait rien, lui répondit Nathan. On attend. Personne ne veut nous dire si Haley ou Peyton vont bien…

- Oh mon dieu, laissa échapper Brooke, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Nathan.

----------------------------------------------------------

Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux. La lumière était crue, et éblouissante. Elle referma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Impossible. Elle tenta de se redresser quand elle fut saisie d'une douleur intense à la tête.

- « Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle. S'il vous plait, restez tranquille. »

Cette voix ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Au moins, elle était dans un endroit sur, et avec des gens autour d'elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle attendit quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière. Puis tournant la tête, elle vit cette femme qui lui avait parlé quelques secondes auparavant.

- Où suis-je ? questionna-t-elle, un brin désorientée.

- Hopital central. Vous avez eu un accident. Ne bougez pas, je finis vos points, et vous pourrez vous relever. »

Impatiemment, elle attendit les quelques minutes qui la séparaient de la position assise, et de la connaissance.

- « Voilà, c'est terminé. Je vais vous aider à vous relever. Attention à ne pas vous faire mal. Voilà, vous êtes bien installée ? »

Haley tourna la tête et sourit à la jeune femme en face d'elle. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le Tric, la soirée, la fête entre amis, la voiture avec Peyton. Cette voiture contre la sienne. La voiture incontrôlable. La voiture dans le feu tricolore. Les lumières clignotantes des ambulances. Le bruit sourd des brancards, et les murmures des médecins autour d'elles. Elle attrapa d'un geste le bras du médecin qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- « Et mon amie ? Celle avec qui j'étais ?

- « Je n'en sais pas plus, elle a été emmenée dans l'unité de chirurgie. Je suis désolée. Mais allez à l'accueil, ils vous renseigneront mieux que moi », conclue la doctoresse, avant de partir.

Une fois seule, Haley entreprit de se rhabiller, puis de se lever. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite. Elle étouffait. L'angoisse la faisait paniquer, et il lui fallait de l'air. Elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à la porte, puis traversa le hall en direction de la sortie. Un cri la fit s'arrêter.

- « Haley ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien. »

Elle tourna la tête et vit Brooke se précipiter vers elle. La vue de son amie la fit fondre en larmes. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle déversait ses sanglots sur l'épaule de Lucas, qui les avaient rejointes. A ses côtés, Nathan attendait, la couvant du regard. Elle allait bien, et c'était le principal.

- « Mr Scott ? »

La voix grave les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le médecin qui venait de les aborder. Regroupant ses forces du mieux qu'il put, Lucas se tourna vers le chirurgien et l'invita à poursuivre du regard.

- « C'est plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensait. Votre amie Peyton a besoin d'un rein. Au plus vite. »

-------------------------------------------------

J'ai toujours vos faveurs ? Faites le moi savoir ! Cliquez sur le bouton vert juste à côté !


	13. Au rythme du coeur

NdA :Toujours en musique, écoutez Sia – You have been loved

* * *

L'annonce les avait sciés sur place.

Aucun d'entre eux n'osait respirer, comme par peur qu'au prochain souffle expiré, une autre nouvelle de ce genre leur tomberait dessus.

- « Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous l'apprendre aussi brutalement, mais il faut prendre une décision dès maintenant. C'est capital pour elle.

- Je comprends », lui répondit Lucas dans un murmure. Tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal ses esprits, il essaya de penser à ce qu'il allait falloir faire. « Son père n'est pas là, il est en Australie pour quelques mois encore, mais je peux le contacter si…

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur Scott, le coupa le chirurgien. Mlle Sawyer avait avec elle un acte signé stipulant qu'elle faisait de vous son exécuteur officiel en cas de problème. Vous allez donc pouvoir prendre les décisions vous-même. »

Lucas sourit à cette annonce soudaine. Bien sur, comment avait-il pu oublier ? Peyton l'avait tellement harcelé à ce sujet. C'était il y a trois ans et demi, et dans son esprit, tout lui revint comme si c'était hier. Persuadée au fond d'elle-même que trois ans de bonheur n'était pas normal, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils remplissent ensemble cette attestation qui donnait à Lucas tous les droits la concernant, si jamais elle n'avait plus été dans la capacité de prendre elle-même la décision qui incombait. Lucas s'était moqué d'elle, et lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait profiter du bonheur qu'elle vivait, et que d'ailleurs, il était presque vexé qu'elle puisse penser qu'un jour, un nouveau malheur pourrait arriver, et surtout, que lui le laisserait arriver. « Et le pire, se dit Lucas, c'est qu'elle aura fini par avoir raison. »

Reprenant conscience de l'importance de l'instant, il questionna du regard le médecin.

- « Que faut-il faire ? En quoi peut-on aider ?

- Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez rien faire, je le crains, lui répondit l'homme en blouse blanche qui se tenait devant eux. Ses deux reins ont été endommagés par l'accident, et il lui faut impérativement un nouveau rein qui compenserait la perte des siens. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, Mr Scott, c'est signer l'autorisation de recherche de greffe, même si je dois vous avouer que la procédure est déjà en route.

- Peut-on la voir ? » La voix d'Haley surgit comme du néant. Elle tremblait, et sa voix était presque éteinte. Mais on y sentait toute la tension qui animait la jeune femme, et surtout la peur qui l'habitait.

- « Oui, vous pouvez la voir. Mais pas trop de monde à la fois, elle est encore inconsciente et elle doit pouvoir se reposer. Je reviendrais vous voir quand on en saura plus pour la greffe. »

Le départ du médecin les plongea à nouveau dans le silence. Haley s'était plongée dans les bras de Lucas, qui tentait de la calmer en lui caressant les cheveux. Nathan avait pris Brooke par les épaules, et tentait lui aussi de la rassurer comme il le pouvait.

- « Allons-y, dit-il doucement. Elle doit savoir qu'on ne l'abandonne pas. »

--------------------------------------------------

Ils se tenaient là, immobiles et silencieux. Depuis deux minutes, personne n'avait dit un mot. Ils avaient même presque cessé de respirer, comme s'ils pensaient que le moindre bruit allait la déranger. Entrer dans la chambre avait déjà été toute une épreuve. S'approcher du lit en était une autre, encore plus insurmontable.

Lucas tenait toujours Haley par les épaules, et à sa gauche se tenait Brooke. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle essayait d'être forte et de tenir le coup. Dans son esprit défilaient des millions d'images, toutes plus heureuses les unes que les autres. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il lui fallait retrouver ces moments merveilleux où elles avaient ri à gorges déployées, chanté à tue-tête, agité des pompons, bref, où elle et Peyton avaient vécues. Pourtant, malgré ces souvenirs de bonheurs, la réalité la rattrapa d'un coup. Se sentant défaillir, elle glissa sa main dans celle de Lucas, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, afin de se donner de la force.

Au contact de la main de Brooke dans la sienne, Lucas n'eut pas un mouvement. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son amie, allongée là. Elle semblait dormir. Dans la pièce, seules les sonneries courtes et aigues de l'appareil rattaché à Peyton brisaient le silence pesant qui régnait. Comme sur une partition, la poitrine de la jeune femme inconsciente jouait la ligne du rythme, se soulevant à intervalles réguliers.

- « Je…. je ne peux pas… je … je suis désolée… » La voix d'Haley avait, dans un murmure, rompu la quiétude de la pièce. Avant que les trois amis n'aient pu réagir, elle avait déjà tourné les talons, et avait rejoint le couloir qui s'offrait à elle comme une échappatoire. D'un regard, Nathan fit signe à ses amis de rester sur place.

- « Je m'en occupe », dit-il avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce.

--------------------------------------------------

Brooke se tenait devant la porte. Dans ses mains, elle tenait deux tasses pleines de café. La chaleur sur sa paume lui faisait du bien, la rassurant d'une certaine manière. Elle porta un des gobelets à ses lèvres, et gouta avec plaisir le liquide brulant qui était entré dans sa bouche.

Après le départ d'Haley et Nathan, elle et Lucas étaient restés quelques instants dans la pièce. Mais incapables de se rapprocher du lit où était installé leur amie ou de lui parler, ils avaient quitté la chambre peu de temps après. Tout en Brooke bouillait. Elle était en colère. Elle avait envie de comprendre pourquoi, encore une fois, la vie faisait souffrir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, pour lui éviter cette souffrance. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait besoin de respirer et de s'aérer l'esprit, elle avait abandonné Lucas dans le couloir, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Sortir du bâtiment lui avait fait du bien, et c'était ressourcée et avec les idées plus claires qu'elle était revenu dans la salle d'attente. En rentrant, elle avait repéré une machine qui leur permettrait un peu de réconfort. Le café n'avait pas l'air fameux, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Ses deux verres dans les mains, elle était repartie à la recherche de ses amis. Elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Peyton, arpentant les couloirs d'un pas peu assuré. En chemin, elle avait aperçu Nathan qui entrait dans une pièce, surement vide, à la poursuite d'Haley. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée se dit-elle, rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un était avec son amie.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. A travers la petite vitre, elle pouvait voir qu'une personne était déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Ou peut-être avait-elle envie de les regarder, et de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. S'approchant discrètement de la porte, elle regarda de plus près la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Lucas était assis sur un fauteuil, à côté du lit de Peyton. Il avait dû entrer lorsqu'elle était allée chercher les cafés, pensa-t-elle. Il était penché vers l'avant, comme s'il murmurait pour la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient doucement, confirmant l'attitude dans laquelle il se trouvait. Déplaçant son regard, elle vit aussi que son compagnon avait saisi une des mains de son amie, et qu'il la serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre sa force.

Soudain, elle eut envie d'être à la place de Peyton. Mais non pas parce qu'elle voulait, cette fois-ci, la soulager. Son regard avait été attiré par le visage de Lucas. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, finissant leur course sur les mains jointes des anciens amants. Lucas pleurait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, les larmes de Lucas n'étaient pas pour elle, mais pour Peyton.


	14. De l'autre côté de la porte

Il parcourait les couloirs depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà. Il n'était pas pressé, mais sa démarche trahissait son inquiétude grandissante. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, son pas s'accélérait, même si, paradoxalement, il prenait plus de temps pour regarder à travers les vitres qui s'offraient sur son passage.

Au détour d'une allée, il entendit des sanglots, comme un signe pour le guider dans la bonne direction. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, regardant à travers la pièce, à la recherche de la silhouette qui lui permettrait d'arrêter de courir. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre, et soudain, il la distingua. Elle était là. Adossée contre le mur, elle ne bougeait presque pas, et seuls ses sanglots trahissaient sa présence. Il referma la porte sans un bruit, et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- « Haley. »

Le murmure prononcé lui fit lever la tête. Son regard plein de larmes sembla le questionner sur sa présence, puis s'adoucit quelques instants. Elle finit par baisser la tête à nouveau.

- « Nathan, va-t-en, je t'en prie, lui dit-elle, la voix éraillée…. Laisse-moi seule…

- Je n'irai nulle part Haley. Pas tant que tu auras besoin d'une épaule… »

La voix ferme du jeune homme l'ébranla. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il lui désobéisse. Elle redressa la tête et s'aperçut que Nathan s'était rapproché et qu'il se tenait juste devant elle.

- « C'est de ma faute ! hurla-t-elle soudain. Tout ceci est entièrement de ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû conduire, j'aurais dû refuser de rentrer, j'aurais dû être là pour elle…. Tout ça à cause de moi… Je devrais être à sa place, ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste, Nathan… ce n'est pas juste… »

Elle se tut, à bout de souffle. Nathan n'avait pas dit un mot, ni même bougé d'un pouce. Il était là, et il la regardait. Il était si proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, et son odeur, mélange entêtant de son parfum et de quelques touches de lui. Elle sentait même la force qui émanait de Nathan. Tout en elle frémissait. Etre si proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, ça la rendait dingue. Ses jambes ne la portaient que par miracle, et c'était son corps tout entier qui tremblait le long de ce mur. En son fort intérieur, elle luttait contre l'envie de tendre le bras pour le toucher, elle réprimait le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, pour ressentir enfin ce qui lui manquait tant depuis quelques mois, mais elle espérait aussi en elle-même que Nathan ne se rende pas compte de son émoi.

Une vague de peur la rattrapa. Revoyant dans un éclair Peyton allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, elle sentit à nouveau ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, qui finirent par couler le long de ses joues déjà humides. C'est alors que du bras gauche, d'un geste rapide et assuré, Nathan l'attira contre lui, lui maintenant la tête contre son torse, la main posée sur ses cheveux. Elle voulut résister, mais la force de Nathan l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Lasse de lutter, elle finit par se laisser aller. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler. Il sentait même les battements affolés de son cœur battre en elle. La tête contre son torse, elle pleurait, et ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Approchant son visage du sien, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- « Je suis là, Haley. Tout va bien, je te le promets. Ca va aller. Je ne vais nulle part. Je te le promets. »

* * *

Il était là. Et il ne savait que faire. Tout lui tombait dessus, et il ne savait pas comment gérer ces évènements. Il aurait tant aimé retourner quelques heures en arrière, revenir à ces moments magiques qu'il avait vécu. Mais non, il était là, et bien là, sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Sans pouvoir rien faire. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était ça qui le tuait. Il arpentait le couloir depuis un bon moment déjà, passant encore et toujours devant la porte fermée de la chambre 409. Il hésitait. Les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête le rendaient fébrile, mal à l'aise, incertain.

Il se décida enfin à agir, et poussa la porte. A nouveau, la voir allongée, immobile sur son lit blanc lui coupa le souffle. Réprimant l'envie de courir hurler au monde sa colère, il avança sans bruit vers celle qui se trouvait devant lui. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il avisa une chaise dans le coin, et la rapprocha doucement du lit afin de s'y asseoir. « Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? » se demanda-t-il en lui-même. Il n'en savait strictement rien, il sentait juste au fond de lui qu'il devait être là, pour elle. Se cherchant une contenance, il agrippa les accoudoirs de la chaise, puis, dans un geste gauche, il prit entre ses deux mains la main de Peyton. Le contact de sa peau froide le fit sursauter. Il s'avança vers le visage de Peyton, comme pour mieux l'entendre respirer. Rassuré d'avoir confirmation qu'elle n'était qu'endormie, il soupira. Ses yeux la parcoururent de la tête au nombril. Sa chevelure formait comme un halo autour de son visage, la rendant encore plus paisible dans son sommeil.

« Pey, c'est moi, Lucas » En s'entendant lui parler, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'espace d'un instant, il trouva cela très absurde. Mais le soulagement que ça lui avait procuré le poussa à continuer.

« Tu nous as fait peur tu sais. Tu continues d'ailleurs... Une fois que tout cela sera fini, rappelle-moi qu'il faut que je t'engueule pour nous avoir obligé à sortir de chez nous par cette fraiche nuit d'automne. Crois-moi, on s'en serait bien passé ! » Il se tut un petit moment, espérant qu'elle lui répondrait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être taquinée de la sorte, et il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle ne se réveille que pour lui assener une tape sur l'épaule, comme au bon vieux temps. « Et en plus, ajouta-t-il, cette blouse, elle ne te va pas du tout. Raison de plus pour que tu ne la garde pas trop longtemps. » Il s'arrêta encore une fois, mais c'était comme si ces premières paroles, pourtant vides de sens, avaient ouvert les vannes. Les mots sortirent alors de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« Peyton, il faut que tu te réveilles ma belle… Haley ne pourra jamais s'en remettre si tu décidais de…. de t'endormir plus longtemps que prévu. Brooke non plus d'ailleurs. Tu sais, elle fait la forte, mais au fond, elle est anéantie. Et puis… et puis j'ai besoin de toi. Comment faire aller ma vie si tu ne la partages plus ? Parce que, tu vois, j'ai besoin de ton rire pour avancer, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur pour croire que l'avenir sera sur, j'ai besoin de ton regard pour savoir que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. Et sans toi… je ne peux pas y arriver, sans toi… je ne suis plus rien. »

Comme épuisé par ses propres mots, il se tut. Une sensation de froid s'empara de lui. En réalité, il n'avait pas froid. C'était juste humide. Il baissa le regard sur la main de Peyton qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Il y vit quelques gouttes tomber et s'aperçut alors que, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Une sensation de froid s'empara d'elle.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas froid. C'était juste humide. Des larmes perlaient sur sa main, comme un appel à l'aide. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit là, pour lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Saisissant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut de la surprise. Elle y lut du soulagement. Mais surtout, elle y lut de la joie. Alors, elle put sourire.


	15. Etre là

NdA : Je réalise aujourd'hui combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre en date. J'ai quelques (bonnes) excuses, un bébé arrivé deux jorus plus tard, un déménagement, un changement total de vie, bref, que de choses qui m'ont éloigné de cette fic.

Je dois remercier chacun d'entre vous pour vos commentaires adorables et très motivants, et particulièrement Justinette qui m'a incitée à poster la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira encore.

* * *

- « Luke. » Elle grimaça de douleur à la prononciation de ce simple mot. « Que fais-tu là ? ». Elle aperçut une goutte d'eau qui brillait sur sa joue gauche. Elle voulut tendre le bras pour la sécher du pouce, mais une autre douleur déchirante l'obligea à reposer en urgence son bras levé. « Que se passe-t-il ? Luke… » Sa voix était devenue implorante. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'un épisode grave était en train de se jouer, et que, bien malgré elle, elle en était le personnage principal. Un mouvement attira son regard. Elle détourna la tête, et vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer en toute hâte une ribambelle de médecins et d'infirmières. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle-même, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Brooke, plantée derrière la porte, incapable d'avancer. Elle l'implora du regard, lui signifiant qu'elle la voulait auprès d'elle, et surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas sa distance. Mais la porte se referma, éloignant le regard de son amie et sa présence.

Elle ne comprenait pas une once de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Des nuées de blouses blanches s'agitaient autour d'elle, allant de son chevet à l'armoire, du chariot à produits aux tiroirs de soins. Elle avait beau essayer de suivre les mouvements divers et variés de toutes ces personnes, elle n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention et à comprendre les raisons qui les poussaient à courir de la sorte. Se tournant vers Lucas, elle le questionna du regard. Voyant la gravité de son expression et le sourire crispé qu'il avait adopté, elle réalisa combien le problème devait être grave. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait se souvenir des dernières heures qui avaient dues la conduire dans cet endroit. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et elle vit entrer comme une furie une Haley décoiffée et cernée, qui se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- « Oh, Peyton, je suis désolée, si tu savais, je m'en veux tellement, tout est de ma faute, cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, j'aurais du refuser de…

- Haley, Haley, stop, intervint Lucas. Tu vas l'épuiser avec tes paroles. Allez, respire, ça va… regarde, elle va bien. » Sur ces mots, il la prit par les épaules et la força à reculer. Haley cessa son monologue, et regarda Peyton avec tristesse. Son amie lui répondit par un sourire, consciente qu'il lui fallait la rassurer avant tout. Elle avait remarqué que Nathan était posté devant son lit, en attente. Elle fut étonnée de le voir encore auprès d'eux, et se dit en elle-même que c'était définitivement la soirée des retrouvailles. Elle réalisa soudain qu'un sentiment d'insécurité lui serrait la gorge. Il manquait quelqu'un. La plus importante. Brooke. Parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard, elle ne la vit nulle part. Les questions jaillirent dans sa tête. L'avait-elle rêvé tout à l'heure ? Etait-elle présente ce soir ? Avait-elle été impliquée dans l'accident ? Devant ses yeux se joua alors une scène d'horreur dans laquelle elle se vit responsable du décès de son amie. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, elle se mit à trembler et à respirer bruyamment. Elle avait peur de la suite, et de son rôle dans tout ça. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle commença à suffoquer sous le coup d'une crise d'angoisse féroce.

Soudain, une main fraiche se posa sur son bras. Peyton leva les yeux, et tenta d'apercevoir le propriétaire de ces longs doigts à travers les larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. Son cœur ralentit quelques instants, puis les battements reprirent leur rythme normal. Brooke était là. Surmontant sa peur et les tremblements qui l'agitaient, elle avait fini par pousser la porte et rejoindre le lit où son amie était allongée. Elle avait hésitée un moment, luttant contre les pensées qui assaillaient son esprit. Devant ses yeux se succédaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille des souvenirs qu'elle pensait enfouis au plus loin, images terrifiantes d'un couple détesté, lui brisant le cœur. En parallèle lui revenaient des moments de bonheur partagés, semant le trouble dans son esprit. Mais après quelques instants de doute, elle avait finalement repris le dessus sur son inconscient, et s'était martelée de multiples pensées positives. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait aller contre cette relation qu'entretenaient Lucas et Peyton, qu'elle ne pouvait briser ce lien si particulier qui les unissait. Mais elle savait aussi que leur histoire s'était terminée quelques années auparavant, elle avait suffisamment consolée Peyton à ce sujet, et que désormais, c'était elle qui était auprès de Lucas, quelqu'en soit le besoin ou le moment. Se raccrochant à cette image, elle avait poussé la porte les yeux fermés, et s'était approché doucement de celle qui signifiait tant pour elle.

x - x - x

Assis sur une chaise, il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil. C'est que la nuit avait été rude, et pleine de rebondissements. Les retrouvailles avaient été consommées, pensa-t-il dans un sourire. Dans son esprit, elles n'auraient pas eu lieu de cette manière, mais bon… on ne pouvait aller contre le destin. Peut-être que du positif sortirait de cette histoire, si tant est que Peyton s'en sorte sans dommage. Tous seraient marqués à vie par cette soirée, il en était certain, mais il espérait au fond de lui que ce soit en bien. Pour ne pas s'endormir, il se redressa rapidement sur la chaise qu'il occupait. Il devait être là si quelque chose de nouveau se passait. Après le réveil de Peyton, les médecins étaient venus lui expliquer son état. Il avait alors remarqué que la présence de ses amis avait joué sur sa réaction, même s'il pensait qu'elle s'était abstenue de pleurer seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas encore paraître faible à leurs yeux. Après les soins nécessaires liés à sa condition, ils avaient retrouvés le calme de la chambre d'hôpital, ayant reçu l'autorisation de rester auprès d'elle. Accusant le coup de la nouvelle, Peyton était retombée dans un sommeil profond, que ponctuaient quelques gémissements trahissant sa souffrance physique. Nathan parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant à raccrocher son esprit à du concret qui l'empêcherait de sombrer. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, installés sur le fauteuil d'appoint, Lucas et Brooke dormaient. La jolie brune était lovée dans les bras de son frère, semblant enfin se reposer. Elle paraissait déjà plus détendue qu'auparavant. Son entrée dans la chambre avait entrainé dans son sillage une odeur de tension particulière, dont Nathan n'avait pas compris l'origine, et l'angoisse qui émanait de Brooke avait mis un certain temps à se dissiper. Elle semblait désormais apaisée dans les bras de Lucas, qui dormait lui aussi. Il avait tourné un moment, cherchant à ne pas réveiller sa compagne, mais Nathan avait senti qu'il avait eu du mal à détacher son esprit du futur qui s'annonçait pour Peyton. Un grognement se fit entendre au milieu de la pièce. Tournant la tête, il sourit en constatant qu'Haley avait un estomac sonore. Elle avait élu domicile depuis son entrée dans la pièce au chevet de Peyton, et avait fini par s'allonger à cheval entre son lit et le fauteuil qu'elle occupait. Ses cheveux tombaient sur les courbes formées sur la couverture par le corps de Peyton, et son bras droit avait accroché celui de son amie. Il remarqua que des reflets roux avaient illuminés sa chevelure. C'était donc cela qui lui donnait cette allure flamboyante qu'il avait noté durant la soirée passée au Tric. Mais la couleur ne faisait pas tout. Quelque chose avait changé chez Haley. Il ne pouvait encore dire quoi, mais il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était plus tout à fait celle qu'il avait quitté six mois plus tôt. Encore moins celle qu'il avait aimé au début de leur histoire. Pas que les sentiments qu'il partageait avec Haley avaient disparus, mais elle lui avait paru différente aujourd'hui, comme transformée. Il savait qu'il était en partie à l'origine de ce bouleversement dans la vie de celle qui avait partagé la sienne si longtemps, et il se promit qu'il essayerait de réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le médecin en charge du dossier de Peyton. Comme si un radar dans l'esprit de Lucas s'était allumé, il ouvrit les yeux dans l'instant, et se redressa aussi sec, réveillant Brooke au passage. Si le médecin avait pris la peine de venir les voir maintenant, c'est que les choses étaient en train d'évoluer. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le docteur August s'avança vers Lucas et se pencha vers lui.

- « Mr Scott, murmura-t-il, il me faut vous parler…. en privé si possible ».

Surpris par sa demande, Lucas resta de marbre quelques secondes, puis se reprit rapidement.

- « Si c'est au sujet de Peyton, je pense que tout le monde ici présent veut savoir ce qu'il en est, répondit-il, tout en le questionnant du regard.

- C'est que cela vous concerne, monsieur.

- Toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont ma famille, docteur, et ils seront au courant de toute manière, lui dit-il, coupant court à son hésitation. Je vous en prie, dites-nous ce qu'il en est. »

Le docteur parcourut la pièce des yeux, scrutant en un instant les expressions des quatre amis désormais bien éveillés qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Il s'approcha rapidement du lit de Peyton, puis après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait à poings fermés, il se tourna vers le groupe qui s'était formé devant lui.

- « Nous avons un donneur. » Comme pour effacer les sourires qui s'étaient affichés devant lui, il poursuivit rapidement, comme poussé par une force destructrice d'espoir. « Le problème est que le donneur doit donner son accord, en dépit de tous les risques que cela entraine pour lui. Et le donneur, Mr Scott, c'est vous. »


End file.
